


Une affaire de chiens

by Hermineuh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Will est propriétaire d'un chenil. Il recueille les chiens errants et les aide à trouver une famille qui saura les accueillir. Il peut compter sur l'aide d'Alana Bloom. Sa vie, jusque là semi-recluse, connaîtra un nouveau tournant lorsqu'il rencontrera un certain Docteur Hannibal Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cymeteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/gifts).



Will poussa un long, un très long soupir en avisant le chien attaché au poteau devant le chenil. Certes, il l’avait planté à cet endroit pour des cas comme celui-ci, mais voir la poussière qui retombait doucement sur la route le mit de mauvaise humeur. La voiture n’avait pas du repartir depuis plus de deux minutes et Will aurait bien voulu balancer quelques mots bien sentis à ces fuyards. Mais comme toujours, c’était sans compter son mauvais timing.   
Un jappement un peu plus bruyant que les autres le sortit de sa rêverie. Il s’avança en direction du chien et s’agenouilla prudemment à un mètre de lui. Il l’observa attentivement. Un bâtard très probablement, compte tenu de sa fourrure tachetée feu, marron, grise et noire et de sa taille, environ une cinquantaine de centimètres. Autour de son cou, une simple ficelle en guise de laisse et de collier et qui le maintenait attaché à l’une des anses du poteau métallique. Il grinça des dents devant ce geste pingre et observa l’animal plus attentivement. Il ne semblait pas mal traité ni mal nourri ce qui était très positif. Beaucoup d’autres canidés avaient été bien moins chanceux par le passé. Il tendit doucement sa main droite dans sa direction. Il ne montra aucun signe de peur ou d’agressivité. A peine désorienté, se dit Will. Mais mieux valait rester prudent. Après quelques secondes, le chien s’approcha et lui renifla le bout des doigts avant de les lui lécher avec enthousiasme. Toujours très précautionneux, Will tendit un peu plus sa main jusqu’à pouvoir lui caresser la tête.

_ Voilà, bon chien, le gratifia Will en souriant. Tu seras bien ici, et on te trouvera une bonne famille qui prendra soin de toi.

Il se releva et s’approcha un peu plus du chien qui se laissait caresser en jappant avec enthousiasme. D’un mouvement de main, Will agrippa la corde et la détacha du poteau.

_ Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-il doucement plus pour la forme que pour le fond.

Il recula de quelques pas et attendit que le chien décide de le suivre, ce qu’il fit tout naturellement. Puis tous deux remontèrent le chemin pavé jusqu’à l’entrée du chenil. Will ouvrit la porte grillagée dans un grincement strident et se dirigea vers l’entrée principale. Il allait avoir pas mal de pain sur la planche avec le nouvel arrivant et espérait qu’Alana aurait le temps de l’aider aujourd’hui, comme elle lui avait annoncé il y a deux jours. Sinon tant pis, il ferait quelques heures supplémentaires. Après tout, en tant que propriétaire et gérant du chenil, il n’était plus à ça près.  
Doucement, il amena le chien jusqu’à une pièce qui contenait deux grandes cages de transport posées côte à côte à même le sol. Il le fit entrer dans celle de gauche sans grande difficultés.

_ Reste là, je vais te chercher à manger et m’occuper de toi, d’accord ?

Pour toute réponse, le chien ne lui donna qu’un long bâillement avant de renifler l’intérieur de sa cage. Il tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois, puis s’affala sur la couverture qui recouvrait le sol.

_ Au moins tu n’es pas stressé, fit Will d’un air amusé.

Puis il ressortit de la pièce et la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Il marcha le long du couloir jusqu’à atteindre un débarras qui servait d’entrepôt où se trouvaient une dizaine de sacs de croquettes posés les uns sur les autres, à côtés de nombreuses boîtes contenant divers médicaments, des gamelles en surnombre ainsi que diverses pelles, balayettes et produits d’entretien, plus quelques cages que Will s’était juré de réparer dès qu’il aurait un peu de temps. Il se saisit de deux récipients, puis se rendit à l’arrière du bâtiment, où se trouvaient les box individuels des autres chiens. Pour l’instant, il en hébergeait une petite dizaine, mais ce nombre avait tendance à presque doubler lors des grandes vacances de juillet-août. Le nombre d’abandon explosait toujours et avait pour conséquence de rendre Will un peu plus en colère contre la race humaine.  
Dès qu’il posa un pied sur le béton, il fut accueilli par des aboiements et jappements enthousiastes. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire, comme tous les jours, à chaque fois qu’il les entendait, et c’était bien cela qui le faisait tenir, contre tous les problèmes financiers et personnels que le chenil lui apportaient. Il aimait ses chiens.

_ Non non, pas maintenant, leur dit-il. Je reviendrai m’occuper de vous tout à l’heure.

Il passa devant les box jusqu’à atteindre une boîte de rangement en plastique d’une cinquantaine de centimètres à côté d’un double robinet. Il l’ouvrit, se servit de la mini-pelle etdéposa une généreuse portion de croquettes dans la gamelle. Dans l’autre, il versa de l’eau fraîche. Derrière lui, les autres canidés s’étaient calmés. Ils savaient parfaitement quand il sera l’heure de se faire chouchouter par leur maître provisoire.  
Sans un bruit de plus, il repassa devant les chiens, puis retourna auprès du nouveau pensionnaire. Il posa les gamelles au sol, à distance raisonnable, referma la porte derrière lui et enfin ouvrit la cage où l’animal somnolait tranquillement. Dès que la voie fut libre, il se releva et se jeta sur les croquettes qu’il avala goulument.

_ Hey, doucement ! lança Will d’un ton affirmé. Je ne veux pas que tu vomisses partout dans cinq minutes !

Comme s’il l’avait compris, le chien mangea de manière plus posée. Il devait aussi s’être rendu compte que Will n’allait pas lui retirer sa nourriture. Will resta à ses côtés, fesses posées sur une chaise bancale qui se trouvait contre le mur. Il attendit patiemment qu’il finisse son repas, l’observant pour déchiffrer son comportement. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait réussi à maîtriser. Un peu comme une sorte de don. Imaginer et comprendre les réactions des gens, leurs désirs, leur caractère, leurs actions. Mais bien trop souvent, Will s’était retrouvé face à des personnes qui n’avaient d’humains que la race. Violence, meurtres, mensonge, tromperie, abus. Il avait fini par jeter l’éponge, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’arriverait jamais à être une part active de la société actuelle, et avait choisi de vivre semi-reclus, sorte d’ermite entouré de chiens, préférant les aider plutôt que les hommes. Il n’avait que peu de fréquentations, pour les interactions sociales basiques qui suffisaient à son besoin de contact. Parmi elles : Alana Bloom. Psychiatre et probablement l’unique rayon de soleil dans cette sombre humanité. Elle venait l’aider au chenil autant qu’elle pouvait. Quelques heures de volontariat par-ci, du matériel par-là. Tous les animaux l’appréciaient. Non pas que Will avait besoin d’une quelconque confirmation de la gentillesse d’Alana. Il en avait été convaincu dès leur première rencontre à Quantico. Ce qu’il préférait en elle était sa finesse et son intelligence. Il aimait particulièrement leurs conversations, pour le peu de temps qu’elles duraient. Il s’était avoué son attirance pour Alana depuis longtemps. D’abord physique, puis intellectuelle. Il n’avait cependant jamais tenté une quelconque approche romantique envers elle. Tout d’abord parce qu’il n’avait pas noté d’encouragement de sa part, mais également parce qu’il chérissait leur amitié avant toute chose.  
Une tête posée sur son genou le sortit de sa rêverie. Le chien avait visiblement achevé son repas et cherchait maintenant à attirer l’attention de Will, ce qui le fit sourire. Il le caressa lentement puis le gratouilla derrière les oreilles ce qu’il semblait apprécier. Sentant que l’animal était maintenant parfaitement détendu, Will attrapa son lecteur de puces électroniques qui était soigneusement rangé sur une des étagères fixées au mur. Il l’alluma d’une main, caressant toujours le chien de l’autre, et commença à le scanner. D’abord le cou, puis le garrot et enfin les cuisses. L’appareil resta muet durant toute l’opération. Will soupira. Il scanna les autres parties de l’animal, juste pour être sûr qu’il n’était pas pucé. Sans succès.

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir te présenter aux autres sans une visite de routine, tu sais ? lui dit-il en éteignant l’appareil. Soit je te garde ici durant trois semaines, soit on va faire un tour chez le véto. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le chien ne l’avait pas quitté du regard et se contenta de relever légèrement les oreilles pour montrer son attention. Will lui sourit et lui flatta le garrot.

_ Tu as l’air en bonne santé, alors le plus tôt ça sera fait, le plus tôt tu pourras être mis en adoption. Je reviendrai te chercher dans quelques heures.

Il se releva de sa vieille chaise en bois et guida l’animal dans la même cage. Celui-ci ne sembla pas s’en formaliser et reprit sa position allongée, tête entre les pattes.  
Will referma la porte derrière lui puis se glissa derrière le comptoir qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte d’entrée et qui servait à la fois de guichet d’accueil pour les visiteurs et de poste de travail administratif. Il alluma son ordinateur et vérifia ses emails. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourirelorsqu’il vit un message d’Alana Bloom. Elle l’avertissait qu’elle viendrait l’aider entre midi et seize heures suite à l’annulation d’un de ses patients. Will vérifia sa montre. Il avait deux heures devant lui pour avancer le plus gros du travail fastidieux et laisser à Alana les tâches les plus faciles et agréables. C’était la moindre des choses qu’il puisse faire pour la remercier de son aide. Il quitta son bureau, déposa une petite pancarte qui demandait aux éventuels visiteurs d’appuyer sur la sonnette pour le prévenir de leurs présences, puis se rendit à l’arrière du bâtiment armé de pelle et balais. Le grand nettoyage d’automne avait assez attendu !

(***)

Will ramassa la dernière pelletée de feuilles mortes qui bouchait l’évacuation d’eau puis se releva pour admirer son travail. Toutes les cages avaient été balayées les unes après les autres et il ne lui restait plus qu’à les asperger d’eau et frotter avec son balai-brosse pour qu’elles ne soient impeccables et prêtes pour l’hiver qui s’annonçait précoce.  
Alors qu’il allait ranger ses outils, la sonnette retentit dans l’arrière-cour, signe qu’un visiteur venait d’arriver. Il retira vivement ses gants et son tablier et trotta jusqu’à la porte d’entrée qui donnait sur le long couloir. Lorsqu’il aperçut la silhouette familière d’Alana, il ralentit légèrement son pas et se passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure bouclée.

_ Alana, l’appela-t-il, tout sourire.  
_ En grand ménage ? lança Alana en avisant les chaussures pleines de feuilles mortes de Will.

Il grimaça. Difficile d’être toujours présentable et de gérer un chenil ! Toutefois, la simple vue d’Alana lui réchauffa le cœur. Il la trouvait resplendissante dans son long manteau rouge.

_ Désolé, s’excusa-t-il. J’étais en train de finir de nettoyer les cages pour l’hiver.  
_ Ne t’excuse pas, fit-elle en s’approchant de lui. J’espère que tu n’as pas déjà fini, je suis là pour aider, tu te rappelles ?  
Le regard de Will accrocha son sourire. Il sentit ses oreilles se réchauffer dangereusement.  
_ Ne t’en fais pas, il reste toujours de quoi faire !  
_ Donner à manger et les promener ?

Voyant que la discussion prenait un tournant plus professionnel, Will se tint légèrement plus droit.

_ Oui, comme d’habitude si ça ne te dérange pas.  
_ Avec plaisir, répondit-elle.

Elle se retourna et retira sa veste pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Elle portait un simple pull et un pantalon noir qui lui allaient à ravir. Elle serait superbe dans n’importe quel vêtement, se dit Will, y compris les miens. Une image fugace lui traversa l’esprit : Alana vêtue d’une simple chemise à carreaux rouge et trop large pour elle, dans le même genre de celle qu'il portait à l’instant. Aussitôt il sentit ses pensées s’embrouiller.

_ Je suis un peu en avance, j’espère que ça ne pose pas de problème.

Will fut tiré de sa rêverie et se focalisa sur Alana qui le regardait fixement, sa paire de bottes dans une main, son tablier dans l’autre.

_ Non, pas de souci. Je te suis déjà reconnaissant pour ton aide.

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à sa montre. Elle avait effectivement une demi-heure d’avance. Ce qui l’arrangeait en fait. Plus tôt il irait chez le vétérinaire, plus tôt il reprendrait ses activités.

_ En fait, reprit-il, c’est une bonne chose. Figure-toi qu’on a un nouvel arrivant.  
_ Il est en quarantaine ?  
_ Oui, et pour ce que j’en ai vu, il était bien traité.  
_ Tant mieux, répondit Alana, consciente que le chien avait eu de la chance dans son malheur.  
_ Je vais aller voir le Docteur Richardson pour les contrôles de routine.  
_ Will, tu n’es pas au courant ? le coupa Alana, sourcils froncés.  
_ De ?  
_ Il est parti à la retraite, expliqua-t-elle. Ca fait une quinzaine de jours que son cabinet est définitivement fermé. Tu n’as pas été prévenu ?  
Will secoua légèrement la tête, contrarié.  
_ Il n’a pas de remplaçant ?  
_ Non. Aucun.

Il poussa un soupir. Ca n’allait pas arranger ses affaires. Le Docteur Richardson était un excellent vétérinaire et dévoué à la cause de Will. Bien souvent il ne lui faisait pas payer ses consultations. En contrepartie, Will recueillait les animaux que le docteur lui confiait. Il avait même accueilli un chat durant plusieurs semaines. Un chat ! Alana s’était beaucoup amusée de la situation puis avait trouvé une famille qui l’avait recueilli pour de bon.

_ Il reste le Docteur Pollock, mais il est un peu plus loin.

Will grinça des dents. Ses échanges avec ce vétérinaire avaient toujours été tendus. Il n’avait jamais réellement accepté la mort d’un de ses chiens lors d’une intervention chirurgicale. Non pas qu’il ait douté des capacités du docteur, il avait simplement remis en question sa volonté de faire tout le nécessaire pour sauver l’animal.Depuis, Will faisait tout pour l’éviter.

_ Will, commença doucement Alana.  
_ Je sais, l’interrompit-il. Mais tu sais ce que j’en pense.

Alana le fixa quelques instants, silencieuse.

_ Sinon, reprit-elle avec une pointe d’hésitation, j’ai appris que l’un de mes anciens collègues a changé d’orientation et a ouvert son propre cabinet vétérinaire il y a quelques années. Mais c’est loin d’ici. Une bonne heure de route. Son cabinet se trouve à Baltimore.  
_ Peu importe la distance, fit Will, catégorique. Tu me le conseilles ?  
_ C’était un excellent chirurgien, assura-t-elle, mais pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues, il a décidé d’abandonner la médecine pour se focaliser sur les soins vétérinaires. Je peux te certifier qu’il faisait des miracles sur ses patients humains. Je pense donc qu’il est tout aussi capable sur un chien. Mais Will… es-tu sûr de vouloir chercher un autre vétérinaire aussi loin ? Je suis persuadé qu’il y un autre tout aussi capable dans les environs. D’autant plus qu’il ne s’agit que d’une visite de routine d’après ce que j’ai compris.  
_ Au contraire, objecta Will en souriant du coin des lèvres, ça me permettra de voir ce que vaut ce véto. Et s’il est effectivement à Baltimore, je serai de retour avant que tu ne sois obligée de repartir.

Alana le considéra un instant. Puis elle hocha la tête.

_ Etrangement, dès qu’il s’agit de tes chiens, tu sais faire preuve d’obstination.  
_ C’est une qualité, fit Will.  
_ Sauf lorsque tu te montres buté, remarqua-t-elle. Laisse-moi au moins l’appeler pour voir ses disponibilités. Ce serait stupide de parcourir cette distance pour rien.  
_ Merci Alana.

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire puis se glissa derrière le comptoir et tapota sur l’ordinateur de Will. Enfin, elle se saisit de son mobile. C’est le moment que choisit Will pour s’éclipser. Il se questionna rapidement sur la relation que pouvait bien entretenir un chirurgien et une psychiatre. Mais il préféra abandonner le sujet de peur de retomber dans ses anciens travers et analyser les moindres faits et gestes d’Alana pour comprendre son fonctionnement, connaître son passé et voir ses pensées les plus intimes. Ce chemin obscur l’avait laissé brisé, seul, avec une haine croissante pour les plus sombres côtés de la nature humaine. Heureusement pour lui, la gestion de son chenil puis la présence d’Alana l’avaient remis sur les rails. Au moins maintenant il pouvait fonctionner tel un être humain. En apparence tout du moins.  
Il sortit du bâtiment et alla chercher sa voiture, une vieille Volvo récupérée dans un garage et qui, à défaut d’être clinquante, lui permettait de se rendre d’un endroit A à un endroit B sans problème technique. De plus, il pouvait compter sur le coffre assez grand pour y dormir lors de ses week-ends consacrés à la pêche. Il se gara juste devant l’entrée du chenil et installa la cage de transport rapidement grâce à ses années d’expérience en la matière. Enfin, il retourna dans le bâtiment et constata qu’Alana avait disparue. Il se rendit dans la pièce de quarantaine où il la vit, agenouillée devant le nouvel arrivant.

_ Il a l’air gentil, commenta-t-elle sans se retourner.  
_ Il semble l’être en effet.

Elle se releva et épousseta d’un geste inconscient ses genoux. Puis sortit un petit papier de sa poche qu’elle tendit à Will.

_ Tu as de la chance Will. Le Docteur Lecter se souvient de moi et en souvenir de notre passé médical a promis de te recevoir entre deux clients.  
_ Clients ? répondit-il en empochant l’adresse du cabinet.  
_ Patients à poils, plumes et écailles si tu préfères, rétorqua-t-elle en riant.  
_ Va pour clients, admit Will en se joignant à la bonne humeur d’Alana.  
_ Tu devrais te mettre en route, finit-elle par dire.

Will approuva. Tandis qu’Alana se préparait pour ses tâches, Will s’approcha du chien qui semblait très à l’aise dans sa cage.

_ Allez toi, passage obligé chez le doc.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa l’animal en sortir. Il lui passa rapidement une laisse autour du cou et l’emmena vers le coffre de sa voiture. Le chien y sauta et se laissa attacher dans se faire prier.

_ Je me demande pourquoi des maîtres ont pu abandonner un chien aussi gentil que toi, soupira Will en lui caressant la tête.

Il referma le coffre et alla s’asseoir derrière le volant. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et sélectionna le mode GPS. Ce serait dommage qu’il perde du temps à rechercher le cabinet même s’il avait une sainte horreur de toutes les technologies modernes.  
Il démarra la voiture et prit la route de Baltimore.

(***)

Au moment où Will se gara sur le petit parking du cabinet, il comprit que la facture serait salée. De part et d’autres de la rue s’élevaient de luxueuses maisons individuelles, les arbres et jardinets parfaitement entretenus et pas une seule feuille ne jonchait le sol. Sa Volvo dénotait aux côtés d’un Porsche Cayenne et d’une Bentley Continental. Il n’était clairement pas le genre de la maison. Mais si Alana avait recommandé ce fameux Docteur Lecter, il ne pouvait qu'aller au bout de son idée.  
Il sortit de son véhicule pour aller ouvrir le coffre et laisser sortir le chien. Ce dernier sauta sur le bitume et s’ébroua, visiblement heureux de se dégourdir les pattes. Tous deux se rendirent alors devant la porte du cabinet vétérinaire. Dès qu’ils franchirent le seuil, Will fut submergé par le luxe qui émanait de la pièce. Tout semblait aseptisé dans ce blanc qui dominait. Le sol semblait être en marbre et de riches luminaires se succédaient à des tableaux d’arts sur le thème animalier parfois d’un goût douteux selon Will.

_ Je peux vous aider ? lança une voix aigüe sur sa droite.  
_ J’ai rendez-vous avec le Docteur Lecter, répondit automatiquement Will en se retournant vers la secrétaire.  
Celle-ci se tenait derrière un comptoir si blanc et brillant que Will pouvait y voir son reflet. La secrétaire scruta Will d’un air incrédule, détaillant ses mèches mal coiffées et sa barbe de trois jours.  
_ Avec le Docteur Lecter, vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Oui, à moins que je ne me sois trompé d’adresse.  
_ Et vous êtes ?  
_ Will. Will Graham, répondit-il avec une pointe d’impatience dans la voix.  
_ Will Grahaaaaaam, répéta la secrétaire en pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Non, je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de cabinet Monsieur Graham. Je peux vous conseiller un autre vétérinaire plus adapté à vos besoins ?

Ce petit jeu avec la secrétaire commença à agacer Will. A ses côtés, le chien s’était assit et le fixait de ses yeux marrons.

_ Ce n’est pas une erreur, Docteur Lecter m’a été conseillé par une amie et…  
_ Je n’en doute pas ! le coupa-t-elle. Toutefois, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter le cabinet et de prendre rendez-vous. Le Docteur ne consulte que sur rendez-vous.

Will se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il tenta de sourire pour amadouer la jeune femme assise devant lui, sachant pertinemment que sa tenue du parfait petit bûcheron ne passerait pas dans un cabinet aussi huppé.

_ Je viens de Wolf Trap en Virginie pour faire évaluer ce chien. Ca ne sera qu’une question de minutes. De plus, Docteur Lecter a été averti de ma venue.  
La secrétaire le jaugea une nouvelle fois, lèvres pincées.  
_ Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, veuillez prendre place dans la salle d’attente qui se trouve derrière la porte sur votre gauche.

Will la remercia le plus poliment possible et se rendit dans la salle d’attente qui était, il fallait l’avouer, la plus petite que Will ait jamais vue. Elle était assez spacieuse pour contenir trois personnes et un énorme chien de type Saint-bernard au maximum. Clairement ce cabinet n’acceptait qu’un certain type de clientèle et uniquement sur rendez-vous, comme l'avait maintes fois répété la secrétaire. Les murs étaient décorés de la même manière, les tableaux alternant avec des luminaires typés baroque. Face à Will, une porte en bois richement sculptée devait donner sur le cabinet d’examen.  
Il s’assit sur l’un des fauteuils, extrêmement confortables nota-t-il, et gratta l’arrière des oreilles du canidé pour faire passer le temps. Il n’avait pas dû s’écouler plus de cinq minutes que la porte s’ouvrit et apparut ce qui devait être le Docteur Lecter. Celui-ci n’hésita qu’une petite seconde avant de prendre la parole.

_ Vous devez être Will Graham, annonça-t-il.

Will se leva immédiatement, tenant le chien toujours fermement en laisse et soulagé de ne pas avoir reçu de remarque sur sa tenue négligée ni avoir été détaillé de la tête aux pieds comme un malpropre.

_ Docteur Lecter ?  
_ Lui-même, entrez je vous prie.

Will tiqua sur ces derniers mots. Le vétérinaire, habillé d’une longue blouse blanche, avait un léger accent dont Will n’arrivait pas à placer l’origine. Il s’exécuta et suivit le docteur jusque dans le cabinet. La salle était bien plus grande que les autres réunies. Une partie était réservée aux consultations ordinaires et une autre, derrière deux immenses portes battantes en verre, semblait servir de table d’opération au vu des instruments installés tout autour.

_ Je vous remercie de nous recevoir, commença Will.  
_ Je vous en prie, répondit le docteur en souriant du coin des lèvres. Le Docteur Bloom est une collègue et amie de longue date.

Un gémissement interrompit l’échange. Aux côtés de Will, le chien agitait vivement la queue et geignait en fixant le docteur. Ce dernier se pencha et lui caressa doucement la tête ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement l’animal. Il s’assit et se laissa faire en jappant joyeusement.

_ Gentil chien, commenta simplement le docteur quelques secondes plus tard.  
_ Vous avez déjà soigné ce chien ? s’étonna Will.  
_ Je ne pense pas, répondit simplement le docteur.

Will fronça légèrement les sourcils. L’animal ne s’était pas montré aussi affectueux avec lui ou Alana. Il décida de ne pas pousser trop loin.

_ Je suis le gérant d’un chenil, reprit-il. Et je l'ai recueilli ce matin.  
_ Le Docteur Bloom m’a informé de votre situation. Avez-vous vérifié la présence d’une puce ?  
_ Oui, mais je n’ai rien trouvé. Il me semble en bonne santé, mais vous comprenez qu’il faut un certificat officiel avant que je puisse le faire adopter.  
_ Bien sûr. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. J’en ai pour quelques minutes.

Will alla s’asseoir sur un large fauteuil accolé à l'un des murs tandis que le vétérinaire amenait le chien jusqu’à sa table d’examen. Il se saisit de l’animal et l’y reposa délicatement.

_ Comment s’appelle-t-il ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, soupira Will. Ses anciens maîtres n’ont même pas eu l’obligeance de l’abandonner avec son collier. Ils l’ont attaché avec une vieille ficelle autour du cou.

Will crut voir le docteur froncer des sourcils, mais lorsqu’il fit plus attention, ce dernier n’affichait qu’un intérêt poli à l’histoire.

_ Ca vous laisse donc une dizaine de minutes pour en trouver un.

Will ne put qu’acquiescer.  
Tandis que le Docteur Lecter enfilait une paire de gants pour l’ausculter, Will en profita pour le détailler aussi discrètement que possible. Grand, au maintient impeccable, et très certainement musclé au vu de sa carrure générale, les cheveux poivres et sels, les pommettes saillantes. Will remarqua les chaussures noires, qui avaient probablement dû coûter aussi chers que sa vieille Volvo. Si ce docteur était aussi efficace et professionnel qu’Alana l’avait laissé entendre, alors tant mieux pour lui. Même si Will vivait dans une maison à la limite du spartiate et bénéficiait d'une situation financière peu reluisante, il ne ressentait aucun dégoût envers les personnes qui avaient travaillé dur pour en arriver à ce niveau social. Il avait beaucoup plus de mal avec les politiciens et escrocs en tout genre.  
Sur la table, le chien semblait un peu nerveux, mais heureusement pour lui, l’examen s’acheva rapidement. Le docteur, qui avait été silencieux durant toute la manipulation, reprit la parole.

_ Il semble en effet en très bonne santé. Vous avez de la chance, il a déjà été castré.  
_ Tant mieux, répondit Will. Ca fera autant de frais en moins, lâcha-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Le Docteur Lecter releva les yeux vers lui. Il se redressa puis se dirigea d’un pas nonchalant vers l’une des grandes armoires pour se saisir d’une seringue.

_ Je voudrais juste faire une vérification de routine pour la rage et d’autres maladies.  
_ Je vous en prie, fit Will en hochant simplement la tête.

D’un geste sûr, le docteur enfonça l’aiguille et après avoir prélevé plusieurs échantillons, nettoya la plaie. Il retira ses gants et les jeta dans une poubelle sous la table puis retourna caresser le chien, toujours allongé.

_ Lui avez-vous trouvé un nom ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Si vous vous sentez d’humeur créative, je vous en prie, soupira Will.

Le docteur se tourna pour faire face à Will. Il hésita une seconde, puis pencha la tête vers le chien qui jappait joyeusement maintenant qu’il avait le droit aux caresses.

_ Winston ? suggéra le vétérinaire.

Will haussa des épaules.

_ C’est un nom qui en vaut un autre. Adjugé pour Winston.

Il se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la table où le bon docteur continuait à caresser Winston. Will l'imita et gratta l'arrière d'une oreille ce qui ravit le canidé.

_ Vous lui trouverez vite une bonne famille, j’en suis certain.  
_ Malheureusement, les meilleurs chiens ne sont pas ceux qui se font remarquer.  
_ Je suppose que les plus turbulents attirent plus l’œil, suggéra le docteur.  
_ Exactement. Et comment des parents peuvent-ils refuser un jeune chien plein d’entrain à leur chère tête blonde aux yeux bleus larmoyants ? Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si, au bout du compte, ce serait à eux de gérer le chien une fois que le bambin se sera lassé.

Will lança un regard en direction du vétérinaire. Celui-ci avait légèrement tourné la tête et cachait un sourire en coin. Peut-être le Docteur Lecter, propret sous toutes ses apparences, appréciait-il une pointe de sarcasme ? Will baissa la tête rapidement, cherchant lui aussi à masquer son sourire satisfait.

_ Quoi qu’il en soit, je ferai en sorte qu’il trouve une famille qui lui convienne, annonça Will en reprenant la parole ainsi que son calme habituel.  
_ Je n’en doute pas.  
_ Pour vos honoraires, reprit Will, dois-je voir avec votre secrétaire ?  
_ Non, Mademoiselle Wagner ne s’occupe que des rendez-vous des clients réguliers. Je gère le cabinet moi-même pour tout ce qui est administratif.  
_ Comptable en plus d’être un excellent docteur ?  
_ En cas d’erreur, je ne pourrais m’en prendre qu’à moi-même, répondit le docteur en souriant.  
Will acquiesça.  
_ Acceptez-vous les cartes de crédit ? demanda-t-il.  
Le docteur secoua la tête.  
_ Comme je vous l’ai dit, je tiens le Docteur Bloom en très haute estime. Si elle apprend que je vous ai facturé une petite fortune pour un examen de cinq minutes, je pense qu’elle viendra me demander des comptes d’un ton ferme.

Will retint une petite grimace. Oui, Alana était souvent prête à sortir des sentiers battus pour l’aider.

_ Je vous remercie, dit-il simplement, j’espère de ne pas avoir empiété sur votre agenda.  
_ Ne vous en faites pas, répondit le docteur en cessant de caresser Winston.

Il s’éloigna de quelques pas et ouvrit un autre tiroir de l’armoire. Il griffonna sur un morceau de papier, puis se retourna vers Will.

_ Je vous enverrai les résultats des tests d’ici quelques jours. Si jamais… Winston… montre des signes de fatigue ou de nervosité, je vous demanderai de me contacter immédiatement.

Il tendit le papier qui s’avéra être une carte de visite.

_ En cas d’urgence, mon numéro de mobile est à votre disposition, Monsieur Graham.  
_ Je vous remercie encore une fois, Docteur Lecter, répondit Will en se saisissant de la carte.

Il la parcouru rapidement du regard et la rangea dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

_ Ravi d’avoir fait votre connaissance, poursuivit le vétérinaire en tendant sa main avec Will, qui s’en saisit et la serra.

Will s’éloigna de quelques pas et attrapa la laisse de Winston. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement qu’il était temps de fuir le cabinet. Il sauta au sol et attendit l’ordre de Will. Le docteur lui indiqua la porte de sortie qui, chose étrange, n’était pas la même que celle par laquelle il était entré. Le docteur referma derrière lui.  
Will se retrouva dans une autre pièce qui devait faire office de sas de relaxation. Il s’imaginait une sorte de Cruella remettre son manteau de vison avant d’affronter le froid de Baltimore. Il ricana. Il aurait dû demander au docteur si des clientes lui avaient déjà demandé de leurs fournir des dalmatiens.  
A sa grande surprise, la porte de sortie donnait directement sur le petit parking qui jouxtait le cabinet. Il n’eut que quelques mètres à marcher pour atteindre sa voiture. Il ouvrit rapidement le coffre et y installa Winston. Enfin, il reprit le chemin de Wolf Trap.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Winston, voici tout le monde. Tout le monde, voici Winston, annonça Will, debout devant les cages des chiens en pension, Winston fermement maintenu en laisse à ses côtés.  
_ La quarantaine est terminée ? demanda Alana en s’appuyant sur un balai.  
_ Pas tout à fait. J’attends que le Docteur Lecter m’envoie des résultats, mais le plus tôt il sera mis en contact avec les autres, le mieux ce sera. C’est pourquoi…

Will se retourna et désigna une cage posée quelques mètres derrière lui.

_ Ils s’habitueront à sa présence. Et réciproquement.

Alana approuva.

_ Will, il est bientôt l’heure de partir et…  
_ Pas de souci, je te remercie pour ton aide, doublement puisque grâce à toi, j’ai trouvé un remplaçant au Docteur Richardson.  
_ Vraiment ? Tu retourneras voir le Docteur Lecter avec les chiens ? s’étonna Alana en fronçant des sourcils.

Will eut un petit rire. Impossible de la berner.

_ Non, malheureusement son cabinet facture beaucoup trop cher.  
_ Ne me dis pas que…  
_ Il ne m’a pas fait payer la consultation, l’interrompit-il. Toutefois, il serait malvenu de ma part de retourner le voir pour chaque chien et attendre qu’il m’offre gracieusement les soins.

Will secoua la tête légèrement, puis dégagea une boucle qui s’était coincée derrière l’un des verres de ses lunettes.

_ Je comprends, répondit Alana en souriant doucement. Il va te falloir admettre que tu n’as plus trop le choix…  
_ Je trouverai un vétérinaire compétent et à proximité ! décida Will sur un ton de défi, ce qui provoqua l’hilarité d’Alana.  
_ Je te fais confiance ! s’amusa-t-elle en rejetant une mèche de cheveux noire derrière son épaule.

Alana reprit son balai en main et repartit dans le bâtiment. Elle devait retourner auprès de ses patients, humains ceux-là, et qui demandaient plus d’attention que de la nourriture et une balade un jour sur l’autre. Will et Alana se saluèrent une dernière fois. Elle l’informa qu’elle lui enverrait un email pour le tenir au courant de sa prochaine disponibilité. Comme à chaque fois, Will regretta de la voir partir. Comme à chaque fois, il se remit au travail et rangea le sujet Alana dans une petite boîte cachée dans un recoin de ses pensées.

Will se rendit rapidement compte qu’Alana avait en fait terminé le travail de nettoyage. Non seulement les cages avaient été lavées et brossées, mais en plus tous les chiens avaient été nourris et promenés, et elle avait même trouvé le temps et l’énergie de ranger le débarras qui servait d’entrepôt. Il secoua la tête, à la fois reconnaissant pour l’aide apportée, mais également gêné qu’Alana se démène ainsi pour lui. Enfin, pour lui, ce n’était probablement pas la stricte vérité. Alana avait probablement ses raisons et ses propres démons à chasser, et faire un travail manuel à l’antithèse de sa profession devait l’aider à gérer ses soucis personnels, bien qu’elle n’en ait jamais touché mot à Will.  
Il ne restait donc plus beaucoup de chose à faire. Will en profita pour s’avancer dans ses comptes et son administration, profitant par la même occasion d’envoyer quelques demandes de soutien sous forme de lettres à différentes organisations caritatives qui lui avaient été recommandées. Sa situation financière se jouait d’un mois sur l’autre, et un peu d’avance ne ferait pas de mal. Il songeait même à reprendre son ancienne profession afin d’avoir une rentrée d’argent stable, mais ça signifiait remettre ses cours à jour, voyager, corriger des copies et surtout, voir des étudiants. Et même si sa solitude lui pesait de temps à autres, il ne pensait pas retrouver une quelconque énergie pour affronter des jeunes adultes, sûrs d’eux, certains de connaître les quatre vérités de ce monde. Non, définitivement non. Enfin… pas pour l’instant.  
Will acheva ses travaux relativement tôt, ce qui lui permettrait de passer une soirée tranquillement chez lui, devant sa cheminée. Après tout, une fois n’était pas coutume.  
Il retourna voir les chiens, les salua une dernière fois sous le soleil couchant de Virginie, puis rentra Winston dans la salle de quarantaine. Il ne nota aucune animosité de part et d’autre ce qui était un très bon signe. Heureusement pour Winston, il restait encore des box libres. Il sera bien le temps de lui trouver un foyer.

Will rentra chez lui, une petite maison perdue entre de vastes étendues d’herbes et une forêt aux couleurs rougeoyantes. Il y vivait seul, au rez-de-chaussée bien qu’il ait assez de place à l’étage pour se faire une chambre luxueuse. Il préférait la présence de la cheminée qui le berçait de sa douce chaleur. Il avait installé un lit d’appoint au milieu du salon qui était devenu avec le temps son lit officiel. Peu de conquêtes avaient eu la chance de voir son antre. Il se doutait que si un jour il ramenait une femme chez lui, elle repartirait très rapidement dans le sens contraire. Entre le côté bûcheron-pêcheur et son comportement d’ours, les donzelles auraient bien raison de prendre peur. Même si Alana…  
Il secoua la tête. Non, le sujet devait rester clos.  
Will se fit rapidement à manger, récupérant un saumon qu’il stockait dans l’immense congélateur de sa grange, il le fit à la poêle avec quelques pâtes. Un repas sommaire à l’image du chef !  
L’image du Docteur Lecter lui trotta en tête quelques instants. Il se demanda de quoi le bon Docteur pouvait dîner. Probablement de foie gras et d’escargots, de mets fins et raffinés. Préparés par sa chère et tendre épouse ? Non. Will se rappela ne pas avoir vu d’alliance à son annulaire. Sa petite amie ? Le docteur semblait avoir une certaine classe. S’il dînait en bonne compagnie, ce serait certainement dans un restaurant luxueux de Baltimore.  
Alors qu’il portait une fourchette de saumon à la bouche, il se rappela la carte de visite. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise en bois, glissa une main dans la poche arrière de son jeans et en ressortit le papier carton froissé. Docteur Hannibal Lecter. Chirurgien vétérinaire. Suivi de la liste des hôpitaux où il a exercé sa fonction. Puis, l’adresse du cabinet et le numéro de téléphone de la standardiste. Au milieu, écrit au stylo à encre noire, le numéro de mobile du docteur. Will ne put retenir un sourire. L’écriture ressemblait au personnage. Parfaitement lisible, à la limite de la calligraphie mais sans fioriture. Elégante et efficace. Will n’hésita qu’une seconde avant de sortir son téléphone et d’enregistrer le numéro. Juste en cas d’urgence, se dit-il. Il reposa la carte sur la table et poursuivit son repas. Puis, en bon ermite qu’il était, remit une bûche dans la cheminée, se mit en pyjama et ouvrit son livre de chevet. Un polar. D’habitude pas son genre de lecture car soit il trouvait immédiatement qui était l’assassin, soit il s’énervait contre l’auteur pour ne pas avoir respecté les indices ni le caractère des personnages. Celui-ci toutefois lui convenait parfaitement. Non pas parce qu’Alana lui avait recommandé, mais parce qu’à la page quatre-vingt, il ne savait toujours pas qui avait commis ces crimes. Son bon sens le fit pencher pour le personnage le plus innocent de l’histoire. Un psychiatre, ancien chirurgien. Will ne put s’empêcher de sourire à ce rapprochement entre le médecin et le vétérinaire. Le Docteur Lecter ferait-il un bon assassin ? Heureusement que ce polar relevait de la fiction.

(***)

Ce soir-là, à Baltimore, la ville se recouvrait d’une couleur hivernale. Des lampadaires émanaient une couleur plus jaune, les nuages s’amoncelaient au-dessus des buildings, bas, et annonçaient un hiver précoce. Au sommet des plus hauts bâtiments quelques flocons flottaient lentement dans les airs, pour se transformer en gouttelettes d’eau quelques mètres plus bas.  
La bruine, les nuages et le froid firent renoncer à bien des habitants à sortir de chez eux, préférant le confort de leur maison.  
Dans l’une d’elles, une lumière venait de s’éteindre. Dans la pièce principale gisait un corps nu et mutilé, allongé en chien de fusil, qui baignait dans son sang. Le cadavre encore chaud se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même. Une fine trace maintenant violette courait tout autour de son cou. Quelques boyaux fumants lui sortaient de son ventre.  
Dans l’arrière-cour, une silhouette s’éloignait paisiblement, retirant les gants en plastiques qui recouvraient une main soignée.  
Durant tout l’assaut, pas un seul bruit ne s’était échappé de l’appartement. Seuls quelques chiens entassés dans un abri de fortune tantôt gémissaient, tantôt aboyaient.  
Dans cette ambiance sombre, la silhouette noire se glissa dans l’ombre pour disparaître au coin d’une rue, tel un fantôme des Noëls passés.

(***)

Le surlendemain, Will était, comme à son habitude, frais et dispo pour s’occuper de ses chiens. Aucun nouvel arrivant, ce qui lui avait redonné foi en l’humanité, le temps qu’un nouvel arrivage lui fasse regretter son moment de naïveté. La veille avait été légèrement plus difficile. Des rêves étranges l’avaient empêché de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et une nouvelle fois, il avait apprécié l’avance sur son travail qu’Alana lui avait permis de faire.  
Aujourd’hui était une nouvelle journée. Il se sentait requinqué, l’approche de l’hiver amenait son lot de problèmes mais il aimait cette saison.  
Dès son arrivée, il se rendit en quarantaine pour observer Winston qui semblait toujours en excellente santé. Il le sortit et le promena une dizaine de minutes, le temps de lui faire faire ses besoins. Puis, il le remit face aux autres occupants, dans la cage. L’attitude des autres canidés était tout aussi cordiale, au pire, ignorante. Pas d’hostilité flagrante. Winston se ferait une bonne place dans la meute.  
Après une petite heure de nettoyage quotidien, il entendit une voiture rouler sur le gravier qui menait au chenil. A l’entendre, il s’agissait sûrement d’une grosse cylindrée. Peu de chance qu’elle s’arrête pour recueillir un chien. Très certainement un chasseur ou un pêcheur en quête d’une petite balade dominicale.  
A sa grande surprise, la voiture sembla s’arrêter au niveau du chenil. Plus curieux qu’optimiste, Will abandonna sa brosse et sortit du box qu’il réservait à Winston pour retourner à l’accueil.  
Il se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait de la même Bentley qui était garée l’avant-veille au cabinet du Docteur Lecter. Voyant ce dernier sortir de la voiture, il fronça les sourcils. Une visite personnelle du vétérinaire ne laissait en général rien présager de bon. Will partit donc du chenil pour accueillir le docteur sur le chemin pavé de l’entrée.

_ Docteur, le salua-t-il avec une poignée de main après se l'être essuyée rapidement contre sa chemise à carreaux verte.  
_ Monsieur Graham, répondit le Docteur Lecter en s’avançant jusqu’à lui. Je ne vous dérange pas, j’espère.  
_ Non, je vous en prie.

Will s’effaça pour le laisser entrer dans le chenil.

_ Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il, masquant autant que possible l’inquiétude qu’il ressentait.  
_ Ma matinée était libre alors, je me suis dit qu’une petite escapade à Wolf Trap me ferait le plus grand bien, répondit le docteur en souriant légèrement.

Will ne sut que répondre. Il évita de regarder le docteur en face, préférant le détailler jusqu’aux pieds. Un long manteau noir, sous lequel un costume hors de prix au design intéressant, des chaussures noires et lustrées. Le parfait gentleman qui dénotait totalement à l’intérieur du chenil presque miteux de Will.

_ Votre chenil est… intéressant, lâcha le docteur en regardant autour de lui, ce qui fit sourire Will.  
_ Intéressant, c’est un terme à-propos pour vous également, Docteur.  
_ Je vous demande pardon ? s’étonna le Docteur Lecter.  
_ Je ne pense pas que vous ayez fait une heure de route pour une simple balade dans un trou paumé tel que Wolf Trap. Je suis certain que vous avez de bien meilleures façons de passer vos matinées.

Le docteur lui sourit.

_ En effet, admit-il. Ma visite avait un but précis.  
_ Les résultats de Winston ? proposa Will qui se doutait de la réponse.  
_ En effet.

Le vétérinaire sortit un document de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le tendit à Will qui s’en saisit rapidement. Il l’ouvrit et le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre… souffla Will, sourcils froncés. Je ne vois rien qui cloche avec Winston.

Il fit face au docteur.

_ En effet, il est en parfaite santé, confirma-t-il.

Le docteur fixa Will, un sourire à la commissure des lèvres. Will détourna son regard, préférant reporter son attention sur le dossier entre ses mains.

_ Je venais m’assurer des conditions sanitaires, expliqua le vétérinaire.  
_ Il ne s’agit donc pas d’une visite de courtoisie, ironisa Will en refermant la pochette.  
_ Auriez-vous souhaité une visite de courtoisie ? demanda poliment le Docteur Lecter.  
_ Veuillez me suivre, fit Will pour couper court à la discussion.

Sans attendre le docteur, Will s’engagea dans le long couloir, passa dans l’entrepôt et sortit dans l’espace grillagé qui entourait les box bétonnés.

 

_ J’espère que la visite sera à votre convenance, Docteur, lança-t-il en désignant la quinzaine d’enclos. Nous avons dix résidents. Winston est le dernier venu. Je préparais son box lorsque vous êtes arrivés.

Le Docteur Lecter acquiesça et passa chaque enclos en revue.

_ Murés, avec toiture… et chacun a sa propre niche. Vous faites attention à vos pensionnaires, Monsieur Graham.  
_ Ce n’est pas parce que leurs maîtres n’ont pas fait preuve d’humanité que je dois les traiter comme des misérables êtres sans valeur.

Une fois de plus, le docteur approuva d’un simple hochement de tête.

_ Comment faites-vous lorsque l’affluence est supérieure au nombre d’enclos ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Je rajoute une niche dans l’enclos des plus sociables. Mais ce n’est arrivé que rarement.  
_ Et pour Winston ? questionna le docteur.  
_ Ce box-ci, répondit Will en désignant celui qui se trouvait juste à côté d’un Russel Terrier.

Le Docteur Lecter le jaugea rapidement.

_ Vous êtes extrêmement minutieux dans la préparation des lieux, nota-t-il. Pour ce qui concerne la propreté également. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu des chenils aussi bien entretenus.

Will renifla plus bruyamment qu’il n’aurait voulu, attirant sur lui l’attention du docteur.

_ Je doute que vous ayez vu nombre de chenils, se justifia Will devant l’air étonné du vétérinaire.  
_ Je me suis spécialisé dans les animaux domestiques, expliqua-t-il.  
_ Je parlais plutôt de votre clientèle. Je ne pense pas que des pauvres types dans mon genre fassent souvent appel à vos bons soins.  
_ En effet, admit le docteur, ma clientèle a en général un statut social élevé. Quant à mes capacités en tant que vétérinaire…  
_ Sont irréprochables, j’en suis certain, le coupa Will.  
_ Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous fournir une information qui ne figure pas sur ma carte de visite, reprit le docteur. J’ai travaillé plusieurs mois durant dans un chenil d’état. Dans le Maryland.  
_ C’est assez inattendu, admit Will. Je pensais que vous auriez exercé dans des chenils privés et réputés.  
_ J’en suis à un stade de ma carrière qui me permet de choisir une clientèle triée sur le volet et qui m’assure un revenu confortable. Je peux comprendre votre questionnement. Toutefois, ceci n’a pas toujours été le cas. Et je peux vous assurer que votre centre d’accueil est luxueux si l’on compare aux chenils d’état.  
_ C’est l’une des raisons qui m’a poussé à ouvrir mon propre centre. Même si je ne bénéficie d’aucun soutien financier de Virginie, malheureusement.  
_ C’est regrettable, affirma le vétérinaire.

Il tourna les talons et avisa la cage posée devant les box d’où Winston les observait, l’air intéressé.

_ Comment se porte votre nouvel ami ? demanda le docteur.  
_ Tout va bien. Ses maîtres ne sont pas revenus, je suppose donc qu’il fait partie de la famille Graham maintenant.

Will esquissa un sourire triste.

_ Je vais le mettre dans son box si vous me confirmez qu’il est en bonne santé.  
_ Vous pouvez être tranquille à ce sujet, affirma-t-il.

Will s’accroupit devant la cage et en sortit un Winston, heureux de se dégourdir les pattes. Celui-ci trotta vers le docteur puis au dernier moment retourna vers Will. Il s’assit devant lui, impatient de recevoir une caresse. Will obligea et lui gratta l’arrière d’une oreille.

_ Allez Winston, on va te montrer ton chez-toi.

Il guida le canidé jusqu’à son box où il le relâcha. L’animal, une fois libre de ses mouvements, entreprit de découvrir sa niche et tous les recoins de l’enclos. Pendant ce temps, Will était reparti vers la cour où le Docteur Lecter semblait lui porter une attention accrue. Sans s’en formaliser, Will referma la porte de la cage avec un cadenas, puis reprit sa place aux côtés du docteur.

_ Tous vos chiens semblent en bonne forme, conversa-t-il.  
_ Je l’espère bien, rétorqua Will.  
_ Avez-vous pris une décision quant à votre nouveau vétérinaire officiel ? s’enquit le docteur.

Will hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

_ Je n’ai pas encore décidé, finit-il par dire en baissant la voix.  
_ Très bien, répondit doucement le Docteur Lecter. N’hésitez pas à m’informer de votre décision.

Will hocha la tête. Rapidement, le docteur prit congé de Will, qui retourna à ses tâches quotidiennes.

(***)

_ Jack, je ne pourrai pas accueillir autant de chiens, répéta Will.  
_ S’ils ne sont pas recueillis dans les cinq prochains jours, je devrai donner l’ordre de les euthanasier, expliqua Jack Crawford en appuyant son regard sur lui.

Will tourna les talons et attrapa une pile de feuilles qui traînaient sur son bureau pour les réarranger.

_ Ne me dis pas qu’il n’y pas de chenils qui veuillent les recueillir dans le Maryland ?  
_ Aucun qui puisse bien s’en occuper, et tous les autres ont refusés.  
_ C’est ridicule, lâcha Will en se tournant vers Alana qui les jaugeait silencieusement. Ils étaient simplement présents sur les lieux du meurtre. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient sauvagement attaqué leur maître !  
_ Will, commença-t-elle en s’avançant d’un pas, je t’aiderai autant que possible. J’ai déjà imprimé des affiches que Jack collera à Quantico. Je suis certaine que nous pourrons leur trouver des familles rapidement, si seulement ils bénéficiaient d’un peu de temps.  
_ Combien ?  
_ Neuf, répondit Jack après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil au dossier.

Il hésita. Son regard passa des feuilles devant lui à Will. Il le referma doucement.

_ Veux-tu…  
_ Jack ! s’insurgea Alana.

Will fixa l’agent du FBI. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le dossier.

_ Je jette un coup d’œil, je ne vais pas sur la scène du crime, et tu m’aideras à faire adopter tous les chiens jusqu’au dernier.  
_ C’est une promesse, Will.

Jack tendit le dossier sous le regard réprobateur d’Alana. Will le prit et observa les photos avec attention. Il lut ensuite le rapport d’autopsie.

_ Cette posture en chien de fusil, marmonna Will, la victime a été mise dans cette position par son assaillant. Les boyaux répandus… donnent une impression de ventre gonflé, un ventre de femme enceinte… avec le bras droit pour protéger son rejeton…

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Autour de lui, les bruits s’estompèrent, les présences s’effacèrent. Il se retrouva face à la victime morte, puis vivante. Un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, aux traits tirés mais aux vêtements impeccables, à la manucure parfaite.Il lui tournait maintenant le dos, se dirigeant vers un large fauteuil. Will prit une inspiration, sortit une fine cordelette de sa poche, s'approcha sans un bruit. Il sentit un flot d'adrénaline l'envahir. D'un geste rapide et assuré, il passa la corde autour du cou et serra fermement l'étau. Le fil était si stratégiquement placé qu'il empêchait sa victime de pousser le moindre cri d'alerte. Il le sentit se relâcher, ses muscles se détendre, mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir par un simple subterfuge. Il ne desserra pas son étreinte, maintenant une pression mortelle. Enfin, lorsque le poids du vieil homme fut trop lourd, il le relâcha lentement jusqu'à l'affaisser au sol. Il l'observa. Simplement évanoui, à la respiration si faible qu'elle en semblait inexistante. Il n'avait même pas eu la décence de mourir rapidement. Pris de dégoût envers sa victime, Will sortit un couteau de boucher de sa poche et d’un geste vif et précis, trancha les vêtements qu'il retira un à un jusqu'à laisser le corps nu sur le tapis. Il le traina sur un petit mètre jusqu'à le positionner au centre de la pièce. Sans attendre sa mort, il se pencha et dans une gerbe d'hémoglobine, lui ouvrit le ventre en césarienne et plongea sa main dans l’ouverture pour agripper les boyaux et les répandre devant sa proie alors qu’elle rendait son dernier souffle dans un râle dû à l'écrasement de la trachée. Puis, ilreplongea son bras dans le corps et sectionna les reins, enfin, il ajusta les membres sans vie jusqu’à obtenir la position voulue. Will ressentit un élan de satisfaction devant ce travail rondement mené. Il contourna un canapé en cuir couteux et quitta le salon avec son trophée.

_ … ill… Will ? Tu m’entends ?

La voix de Jack le fit sortir de sa trance. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de pouvoir se focaliser sur le directeur du BAU et Alana.

_ Il a voulu représenter la victime comme… comme un animal qui met bas ses déjections. Il méprisait la victime… il le méprisait au point de lui enlever son humanité, de l’achever comme un... comme un animal de boucherie. Ce n’est qu’un tableau pour transformer l’humain en bête.  
_ En bête ? répéta Jack.  
_ Oui, le déshumaniser le plus possible. Son assassin devait le connaître et a jugé qu’il ne méritait plus le titre d’être humain. Il l’a emmené à l’abattoir. C’est pour cela qu’il manque les reins. C’est pour…

Will s’arrêta. Il déglutit difficilement devant l’horreur de sa réalisation.

_ C’est pour? le questionna l'agent du FBI.  
_ C'est pour les consommer, poursuivit-il avec une légère grimace. Il les mangera. C’est un cannibale qui a décidé que cet homme ne serait rien d’autre qu’un animal d’abattoir.

Il referma le dossier et le rendit d’un geste lent et calculé à Jack Crawford qui le regardait d’un air sombre. Alana, à ses côtés, avait les yeux grands ouverts, médusée.

_ C’est un psychopathe, Jack. Il est intelligent et vif et qui se croit invulnérable. Il a un complexe de supériorité. Tu ne le coinceras pas ou difficilement. Il ne tuera probablement plus jamais de cette manière.  
_ Entendu, répondu Jack en acquiesçant avec lenteur.  
_ Nous sommes quittes, annonça Will. Emmène les chiens dès que tu peux.

Jack prit le dossier et lança un regard vers Alana avant de quitter le chenil.

_ Will… commença-t-elle.  
_ Non… s’il te plaît… juste… j’aimerais être seul quelques moments je te prie.

Elle hésita.

_ Alana, s’il te plaît, répéta Will d’une voix faible.  
_ D’accord. Tu as mon numéro, Will. Si jamais…  
_ Si jamais je sens le besoin de me faire psychanalyser, le coupa-t-elle avec brusquerie, je t’appellerai !

Soudain, Will se rendit compte qu’il était allé trop loin.

_ Je suis désolé… s’excusa-t-il.  
_ Tu n’as pas à être désolé, Will. On se verra bientôt et… encore merci pour ton aide.

Elle tourna les talons et suivit Jack jusqu’au SUV qui était garé devant l’entrée. Il laissa un long soupir s’échapper de ses lèvres, qui se transforma en sanglot qu’il tenta de retenir. Will serra les poings et frappa violemment le mur le plus proche. Il ressentit la force de l’impact remonter ses os jusqu’à sa colonne vertébrale. Aussitôt, il se sentit mieux, focalisant son attention sur la douleur physique plutôt que sur l’horreur que son imagination venait de lui montrer.  
Il repartit vers les enclos et s’arma de ses brosses et balais pour préparer la venue des chiens.

(***)

Heureusement pour Will, tous les nouveaux arrivants avaient été contrôlés par des vétérinaires mandatés par le FBI. Ils purent ainsi s’assurer de la bonne santé de tous les chiens, qu’ils n’étaient pas directement liés au meurtre et qu’ils étaient tous sociabilisés. Malheureusement pour Will, aucun d’entre eux n’était pucé et castré et tous relevaient maintenant de sa responsabilité. Heureusement pour les chiens, la plupart étaient encore des chiots, leur adoption en serait d’autant plus rapide. Malheureusement pour les chiens, aucune adoption sans puçage.  
Will étudia ses possibilités. Trouver rapidement un vétérinaire qui accepterait de se déplacer et les pucer ou faire plusieurs allers-retours jusqu’au cabinet du Docteur Lecter en espérant qu’il accepte de faire le travail et à moindre frais. L’idéal serait qu’il se déplace et s’occupe d’eux. Will estimait le travail à une bonne heure, deux tout au plus. Pourtant il ne s’imaginait pas appeler le vétérinaire et lui demander son aide quelques jours seulement après leur dernière entrevue. Toutefois, les options étaient limitées…  
Will s’assura que tous les chiens étaient bien enfermés dans leurs enclos, puis se rendit à son bureau. Il s’assit, réfléchit une dernière fois, et en arriva à la conclusion que ses choix étaient restreints. Il sortit son téléphone portable et appela le cabinet du Docteur Lecter. Il patienta durant plusieurs sonneries puis raccrocha. Pressé par le temps, il se décida à le joindre sur son mobile. Il chercha le numéro dans ses contacts puis attendit. Dès qu’il entendit la sonnerie, il se sentit misérable, à devoir demander ainsi de l’aide à la première personne qu’il rencontrait, comme s’il ne pouvait…

_ Allô ? fit la voix grave du docteur, le coupant dans son apitoiement.  
_ Docteur Lecter ? Will Graham à l’appareil. Je vous prie de m’excuser, mais auriez-vous quelques instants à m’accorder ?  
_ Certainement, répondit-il. Toutefois, je suis en consultation, permettez-moi de vous rappeler dans quelques minutes ?  
_ Oui, je…  
_ Parfait. J’ai votre numéro affiché, à tout à l’heure.  
_ Merci.

L’appel coupa avant que Will n’ait pu remercier le docteur. S’il l’avait vexé à l’appeler ainsi, comment le bon Docteur Lecter réagirait-il lorsque Will lui demanderait de faire le déplacement et l'aider à pucer une dizaine de chiens?  
Will reposa le téléphone sur la table et patienta, en profitant pour refaire sa comptabilité. Il fit rapidement une prévision sur le mois à venir, tenant compte des nouveaux arrivants et se rendit à l'évidence qu'il serait à court de liquidité d'ici quatre semaines exactement. La nourriture, les frais vétérinaires, et les puçages allaient peser lourd dans son budget. Il allait devoir agir, et vite. Soit demander un prêt à la banque, chose qu'il refusait pertinemment à faire, vendre sa maison pour louer un appartement à Wolf Trap et dire adieu à tous ses équipements de pêche et sa liberté dans son trou perdu, ou alors être social et faire des quêtes à des évènements sociaux. S'il pouvait attirer l'œil d'un mécène le temps de renflouer ses finances, ce serait parfait. Mais tout d'abord, il allait devoir revoir à la hausse les frais d'adoption. L'un des avantages de ce chenil était les frais d'adoptions relativement bas. Malheureusement ceci s'était retourné contre lui à plusieurs reprises et des personnes avaient fini par adopter un chien et se rétracter au dernier moment, le ramenant au chenil lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte des frais engendrés. Un couple avait même demandé le remboursement des frais d'adoption, le menaçant d'un procès. Peut-être devrait-il suivre les conseils d'Alana et viser une clientèle plus huppée.  
Il soupira. Ses pensées s'encombraient de plus en plus. Il sentit même un mal de tête pointer. Alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher une aspirine, son téléphone mobile se mit à sonner. Il décrocha immédiatement en voyant le nom du vétérinaire s'afficher.

_ Docteur Lecter, répondit-il aussitôt.  
_ Monsieur Graham, veuillez m'excuser, ma patiente me donnait quelques difficultés.  
_ Pas de morsure, j'espère?  
_ Jamais, répondit le vétérinaire. Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
_ Le FBI m'a chargé d'une dizaine de chiens, certains sont des chiots, et j'aurais voulu vous demander si, selon vos disponibilités bien entendu, vous seriez d'accord pour venir les pucer ici.

Tous les espoirs de Will fondés sur le bon vouloir du vétérinaire s'évaporèrent lorsque la silence s'installa.

_ Il me faudra environ deux heures pour m'en occuper, fit le docteur.

Will se tut, se doutant de la réponse.

_ Vendredi? proposa alors le vétérinaire. Je suis libre à partir du milieu de l'après-midi.  
_ Après-demain? Ce serait parfait.   
_ C'est noté, répondit le vétérinaire.  
_ Je vous remercie, Docteur.

Will poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'assit légèrement plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

_ Je vous en prie, Monsieur Graham.

Il crut déceler un sourire dans la voix du vétérinaire.

_ Will, répondit-il. Pas besoin d'être formel, Docteur.  
_ Très bien, Will. A vendredi.

Ils raccrochèrent. Will s'accorda quelques secondes supplémentaires sur la chaise. Une bonne chose de faite! Quant à ses problèmes financiers, il utiliserait la meilleure méthode qu'il connaissait: la technique dite de l'autruche. Il verrait en temps et en heure. Et dès la semaine prochaine, il repartirait pêcher plus régulièrement, afin de permettre d'économiser sur les croquettes. Après tout, l'an dernier les chiens avaient adoré changer de régime. Ceux-ci réagiraient certainement de la même manière.  
Il se releva et repartit en direction des chiens. Il acheva le nettoyage de la cour, de remplir les gamelles puis s'assura que la cohabitation se passait bien. Dès qu'il arriva au niveau de Winston, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le chien était collé contre sa niche tandis que l'autre, qui lui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup, se tenait debout, le poil hérissé.

_ Hey! s'écria Will en avisant l'air menaçant du nouvel arrivant.

Sans perdre une seconde, il ouvrit la cage. A peine l'eut-il entrouvert, Winston se dépêcha de sortir et alla se coucher derrière Will, les oreilles et la queue basse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? lança Will en s'approchant de l'autre chien.

Celui-ci se calma immédiatement. Il jappa en voyant Will s'approcher et s'allongea lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.  
Le chien mesurait une dizaine de centimètres de plus que Winston. Le poil tout aussi long mais moins tacheté. Tous les nouveaux arrivants semblaient construits sur le même modèle. Les chiots semblaient d'ailleurs bien grands et costauds pour leur âge et Will supposait qu'ils ressembleraient à celui-ci. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la race. Winston était clairement un bâtard, pourtant ceux-ci se ressemblaient tant qu'ils devaient provenir du même élevage. A moins que la victime ne soit à l'origine de l'élevage?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Winston qui était resté à l'extérieur de la cage, toujours allongé à même le béton. Will était le chef de la meute, mais visiblement s'il n'était pas présent, il y aurait du grabuge.  
Trop fatigué pour réfléchir à un nouveau plan des enclos, Will ressortit et referma derrière lui.

_ Pour cette nuit, tu resteras avec moi, annonça-t-il à Winston.

Sans se faire prier, Winston le suivit de près tout le restant de la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Will, fit le Docteur Lecter en serrant sa main.  
_ Docteur, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé.  
_ Hannibal.  
_ Pardon?  
_ Hannibal. Si je vous appelle par votre prénom, je vous demanderai de faire de même.  
_ D'accord... Hannibal.

Will s'effaça et laissa le Docteur Lecter récupérer ses affaires dans le coffre.

_ Will, avez-vous déjà pucé un chien?  
_ L'une ou l'autre fois, oui.  
_ Parfait, vous serez donc mon assistant aujourd'hui.  
_ Avec plaisir, répondit-il poliment.  
_ Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à me prêter main forte pour porter les sacs de croquettes?

Will hésita une seconde. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous avez ramené des sacs? Pour les chiens?  
_ A moins que vous n'ayez un régime alimentaire particulier, s'amusa le vétérinaire en détaillant Will.

Will sentit une chaleur lui remonter sur les oreilles. Il baissa la tête, évitant comme à son habitude le regard du docteur, puis sourit.

_ Peut-être plus de poisson que la norme, admit-il.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, il contourna Hannibal et avisa le coffre de la Bentley, rempli à ras-bord de divers sacs de croquettes, toutes de marques les plus chères. Au total, ils déchargèrent dix sacs de dix kilos chacun, plus cinq autres spécialement adaptés aux chiots et jeunes chiens.

_ Docteur, commença Will.  
_ Hannibal, rectifia-t-il.  
_ Hannibal, excusez-moi.  
_ Autant se tutoyer, Will.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

_ Hannibal, je pense que tu as surestimé mes finances.  
_ Will, ces sacs m'ont été offerts par une commerciale de la marque. Je t'avoue que je la soupçonne de me draguer.  
_ Et t'offrir cent cinquante kilos de croquettes pour chien ne te fait pas craquer?  
_ Malheureusement non. Pas plus que la trentaine de kilos de pâtés pour chats.

Will ne put retenir un ricanement.

_ Tu n'es donc pas séduit par ses charmes?  
_ Je suis plutôt difficile.

Ils finirent d'entreposer tous les sacs de nourriture dans le débarras qui se faisait de plus en plus vide. Afin de faire de la place pour cette manne inespérée, Will retira les cages à réparer et les mit dans sa voiture.  
Puis, Hannibal récupéra sa mallette et tous deux se rendirent dans l'arrière-cour. Will laissa au vétérinaire le temps de préparer son matériel puis lui amena les chiens les uns après les autres. Tout comme Winston, aucun n'avait de nom et Will dut recourir à un effort imaginatif impressionnant pour nommer les dix chiens.  
Grâce à l'efficacité d'Hannibal et l'aide précieuse de Will, tous les chiens furent pucés et répertoriés en un peu plus d'une heure. Enfin, ils purent ranger les affaires. Will acheva sa journée tandis que le vétérinaire chargeait sa voiture.  
Hannibal accepta l'offre de Will de lui payer ses honoraires en deux fois, ce qui le rassura. Après tout, Will ne demandait pas la charité, juste une aide ponctuelle.

_ Pour te remercier de t'être déplacé, j'aimeraist' inviter à dîner, fit Will. Si tu es d'accord, bien évidemment.  
_ Avec plaisir, répondit Hannibal.

Will regarda sa montre puis fixa le vétérinaire qui repliait soigneusement son par-dessus sur son avant-bras.

_ Es-tu adepte de saumon? lança-t-il, soudain inspiré sur son repas du soir.  
_ Je suis adepte de bonne chaire, Will. Le saumon est un met de gourmet.  
_ Je ne pourrais t'affirmer que le dîner sera gourmet, mais je peux te promettre du saumon si tu es tenté par un dîner chez moi.  
_ Ce soir? Avec plaisir.

Will acquiesça. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé inviter le docteur chez lui, ni ce soir même, mais plutôt que de dépenser une somme folle dans un restaurant huppé qui servirait un pavé de saumon si cuit qu'il en deviendrait immangeable, autant lui proposer quelque chose de simple mais savoureux. Et, selon Alana, Will préparait le meilleur saumon qu'elle ait jamais mangé. Si le Docteur Lecter pouvait se libérer ce soir, autant en profiter et montrer qu'il appréciait son aide.

_ Je n'habite pas très loin. Veux-tu venir en voiture ou y aller avec la mienne? demanda Will en sortant son trousseau de clé pour fermer les portes du chenil.

Hannibal le remercia.

_ Je te suivrai en voiture, si cela de ne te dérange pas.  
_ Parfait. Je suis à toi dans deux minutes.  
_ Je vais patienter dehors, l'informa Hannibal.

Will se dépêcha de verrouiller toutes les portes, vérifia pour la énième fois les grilles des enclos, s'assura de la tranquillité des chiens, puis retrouva Hannibal qui se tenait bien droit au côté de sa Bentley. Etrangement, après tout ce temps passé à genoux aux côtés des animaux, il n'avait pas un seul faux-pli dans son complet veston. Will se sentit légèrement stupide à l'idée d'inviter un homme aussi bien habillé chez lui.

_ Si tu veux bien me suivre, c'est à dix minutes.

Hannibal acquiesça puis alla s'asseoir derrière le volant de sa voiture. Will monta dans sa vieille Volvo et après deux essais infructueux, réussit à démarrer.

(***)

Hannibal suivit la vieille Volvo durant tout le trajet. Le peu de circulation aidant, ils arrivèrent en moins de dix minutes chez Will. Il coupa à contrecœur Maria Callas et sa fabuleuse interprétation de l'Ave Maria, descendit de sa voiture et d'un geste machinal, défroissa son par-dessus. Il s'était garé juste derrière Will, sur un chemin de terre. Heureusement pour ses chaussures, le froid mordant avait déjà fait son œuvre et rendu le sol sec et dur, quoique légèrement glissant.  
Il se permit de regarder autour de lui. La maison de Will était la seule habitation aux environs, perdue entre des champs et une forêt. Elle comportait un étage et était entièrement de bois peint en blanc. L'endroit rêvé pour toute personne à tendance asociale. Will semblait soudain bien plus intéressant que le simple bouseux qui s'occupait de bâtards abandonnés. Cachait-il une facette qu'Hannibal se ferait une joie de découvrir?  
Il contourna sa voiture, longea celle de Will et se rendit jusqu'au porche où son hôte l'attendait patiemment. Il gravit les quelques marches et se planta à ses côtés.

_ J'espère que tu me pardonneras pour le désordre.

Hannibal le rassura. Etrangement, il ne ressentit aucune nervosité de la part de Will, alors que ses mots trahissaient une légère inquiétude. Will tentait-il de paraître sociable en suivant des règles préétablies ?  
Will ouvrit la porte et avant qu'ils n'aient pu entrer se réchauffer, Winston sortit de la maison, jappant allègrement en voyant Will et Hannibal. Ce dernier le caressa du bout des doigts.

_ Je ne l'avais pas vu au chenil, je pensais qu'il avait été adopté, dit-il en relevant un sourcil.  
_ Non, j'ai été obligé de le sortir de son enclos. La cohabitation ne se passait pas très bien.  
_ Il a été blessé?  
_ Heureusement non. Mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Il restera avec moi le temps qu'il faudra.

Hannibal lui sourit doucement. Il voyait déjà le canidé rester bien plus longtemps que Will ne l'avait prédit.  
Il attendit que Will maîtrise Winston et enfin, ils purent pénétrer dans la maison. Will avait laissé un petit chauffage d'appoint pour que le chien n'ait pas froid. Hannibal se retint de faire une remarque sur le fait que les autres animaux du chenil ne bénéficiaient pas de cet avantage. Après tout, peut-être que Will avait prévu un système pour réchauffer ses occupants au plus froid de l'hiver.  
Will s'empressa d'offrir à Hannibal les platitudes habituelles, l’invitant à « faire comme chez lui ». Le vétérinaire se doutait que s'il se déshabillait entièrement pour se promener en tenu d'Adam, Will serait probablement pris de court. Hannibal résista à la tentation de voir quelle serait la réaction de son nouvel amiet se contenta de retirer son par-dessuspuis de le plier sur son avant-bras. Pendant ce temps, son hôte se dépêchait d'allumer un feu dans sa cheminée. Puis, il proposa à Hannibal de le débarrasser de ses vestes car il ferait bien meilleur en quelques minutes. Il accepta et Will se retrouva avec le manteau et une veste de costume qu'il accrocha à un porte-manteau qu'Hannibal n'avait pas vu.  
Aussitôt, Will proposa un apéritif.

_ Tout dépend de ce que tu conseilles.

Il le vit hésiter, réfléchir.

_ J'ai de la bière mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit à ton goût. Je peux te suggérer un whiskey japonais de six ans d'âge.  
_ Ça sera parfait, merci.

Will se hâta vers une petite table, accolée àun mur.Hannibal attendit qu’il ait le dos tourné pour observer la pièce plus en détail. Une grande cheminée où les flammes enflaient, un panier en mousse posé au sol pour Winston, à sa gauche un vieux moteur de bateau et à sa droite un piano poussiéreux, le toutbordé d'une immense étagère blanche d'où débordaient des centaines de livres. De l'autre côté, le lit de Will, avec côté jardin son hôte qui servait les whiskey, ainsi qu'une table plus grande et recouverte de fils, de mouches et divers hameçons pour la pêche. La cuisine et la salle à manger devaient se trouver côté cour puisqu'Hannibal apercevait une table en bois ainsi qu'une chaise assortie.  
Will revint vers lui, tenant un verre dans chaque main. Hannibal nota que la dose était supérieure à ce qui était socialement acceptable. Comme s'il l'avait remarqué, Will se sentit obligé de se justifier.

_ Après une journée de travail rondement menée, autant se permettre un moment de détente.  
_ Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord, admit le vétérinaire en prenant le verre qui lui était présenté.

Ils trinquèrent. Hannibal attendit que Will porte le verre à ses lèvres avant de l'imiter. Il prit une respiration, laissant l'odeur forte de l'alcool le pénétrer. Il nota les différents tons et sut immédiatement que Will ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il but une gorgée, les yeux fixés sur son hôte qui savourait ce nectar.

_ GlenDronach? suggéra Hannibal.  
_ Tout à fait, répondit Will, légèrement surpris.  
_ J'ai un bon palais, expliqua-t-il.  
_ Je suis tout de même impressionné.  
_ Nul besoin de l'être. Ma tante est japonaise, elle m'a beaucoup appris.

Will acquiesça. Il but une gorgée supplémentaire puis tourna son regard vers Hannibal.

_ Je vais préparer le dîner, si tu veux bien patienter?  
_ Je vais t'aider, déclara-t-il.  
_ Tu n'es pas obligé, répondit Will, pris de court par la décision du docteur.  
_ Considère-moi comme le commis pour la soirée.

Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Entendu… Dans ce cas, laisse-moi une petite minute pour aller chercher l’ingrédient principal.

Il suivit Will du regard pendant qu'il enfilait son manteau et partit en direction de la grange qu'il avait entre-aperçue un peu plus tôt. Ce qui lui permit de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Il retira son veston, ne laissant que sa chemise blanche et sa cravate. Il se retroussa soigneusement les manches puis appela Winston qui trotta jusqu'à lui.

_ Alors, tu t'es trouvé un nouveau maître? lui dit-il en lui flattant les flancs. Occupe-toi bien de lui.

Puis, au regret de Winston, Hannibal s'écarta et se mit à la recherche de la cuisine qu'il trouva relativement facilement après la table de la salle à manger. Il avisa les lieux et en fut satisfait. Il y avait assez d'ustensiles et de plans de travail pour bien cuisiner. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se désinfecta soigneusement les mains et les avant-bras.

_ Je vois que tu as fait le tour du propriétaire? lança Will dans son dos alors qu'il se séchait avec un torchon.

Il se retourna et vit le sourire de son hôte.

_ Je me suis permis de m'avancer dans mes tâches de commis, répondit Hannibal.

Will lâcha un petit rire.

_ Dans ce cas, tu vas être en charge des échalotes pendant que je m'occupe du poisson.

Will déposa le poisson sur l'un des plans de travail, puis récupéra plusieurs échalotes qu'il tendit au vétérinaire avec un couteau et une planche à découper. Hannibal hocha simplement la tête et s’attela à sa tâche avec application. Il jeta de temps à autres un regard vers Will qui était occupé à découper les longs filets et retirer les arêtes. En tant que fin cuisinier, il pouvait apprécier les gestes de son hôte. La soirée promettait d'être intéressante et Hannibal s'en réjouissait. Ca le changerait de ses soirées plutôt monotones.

_ Les échalotes sont prêtes, finit par dire Hannibal en se redressant légèrement.  
_ Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir sortir une poêle et mettre une belle noisette de beurre dedans. Elle se trouve dans le tiroir du bas. Le beurre est au frigo.

Hannibal obtempéra. Lorsqu’il eut déposé le tout sur la cuisinière, il se retourna vers Will, toujours concentré sur son poisson.

_ Je peux faire fondre les échalotes, proposa-t-il.  
_ Je veux bien, admit Will, toujours occupé désarêter.

Il alluma la flamme sous la poêle puis laissa le beurre fondre légèrement avant d’ajouter ses échalotes émincées. Il les laissa cuire à feu très doux. Après quelques minutes, Will le rejoignit et déposa ses deux filets dans la poêle qu’il saisit rapidement. Hannibal s’était effacé pour lui laisser libre accès aux fourneaux. Il se contentait maintenant de l’observer, avec une légère appréhension quant au résultat du plat. Ça sera certainement instructif, se disait-il.  
Will lui demanda alors de lui ramener du vinaigre balsamique et de la crème fraîche. Hannibal s’exécuta et laissa le maître à l’œuvre. Enfin, il sortit ses filets, les déposa sur deux assiettes et s’occupa de la sauce. Dans le même temps, il avait fait cuire un peu de riz. Hannibal avait de justesse retenu une grimace devant le paquet qui affichait en grosses lettres « cuisson rapide, 1mn seulement !! », avec le double point d’exclamation. Puis Will avait dressé les assiettes lui-même tandis qu’Hannibal mettait la table et déboucha une bouteille de vin blanc qu’il avait déniché dans un des placards.  
Enfin, ils s’assirent autour de la table de la salle à manger. La chaise d’Hannibal émit un grincement d’alerte lorsqu’il se redressa pour admirer l’assiette posée devant lui. En toute honnêteté, la présentation laissait à désirer, mais l’odeur alléchante lui mit l’eau à la bouche.

_ Bon appétit, fit Will. J’espère que le plat sera à ton goût.

Hannibal opina.

_ Je suis certain que c’est un régal.

Il se saisit de sa fourchette et détacha avec facilité un morceau du poisson. Il le porta à ses lèvres. Il semblait cuit à la perfection, contrairement à ses craintes, persuadé qu’en bon bûcheron, Will aurait surcuit l’animal. Il n’en était rien. Il le mit en bouche et laissa les saveurs emplir son palais. Recette intéressante, nota-t-il dans un coin de son esprit. A reprendre et à améliorer.

_ C’est excellent, Will, le complimenta-t-il après avoir avalé sa première bouchée. La sauce et le poisson se marient parfaitement.  
_ Recette de mon père, expliqua Will. En tant que pêcheur, on apprend vite à cuire le même aliment sous toutes les variations possibles. Certaines sont à éviter.  
_ Echecs cuisants ? s’amusa Hannibal.  
_ Retentissants. Avec la menthe, je déconseille ! rétorqua Will avec une grimace.

Hannibal eut un petit sourire.  
Ils poursuivirent le dîner tout en discutant de sujets divers et sans importance. Le niveau resta très léger et courtois. Hannibal ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer les petites manies de Will. Il baissait systématiquement les yeux dès qu’ils rencontraient les siens, avait tendance à pencher légèrement la tête de côté lorsqu’il se permettait une réplique un peu piquante ou une pointe d’humour noir. Dès lors que le sujet du chenil était abordé, Will se passait une main dans les cheveux ou remettait ses lunettes en place. Tant de petits gestes qui trahissaient ses pensées alors que son visage restait parfaitement stoïque.

_ Tu évites mon regard, lança Hannibal, cherchant volontairement à déstabiliser Will et coupant court à une conversation bien trop légère à son goût.  
_ Les yeux sont une source de distraction, répondit Will. L’on y voit trop ou trop peu. Difficile de rester stoïque lorsqu’on pense que ces blancs sont très blancs, ou est-ce un signe d’hépatite, ou est-ce une veine éclatée ? J’évite tout contact autant que possible.  
_ Y’aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas revivre ?

Will retira ses lunettes d’un geste vif. Il hésita.

_ J’ai une grande imagination, expliqua-t-il après quelques secondes. Mon cerveau remarque des détails et les analyse. Dans le même temps, mon imagination me donne un point de vue unique sur certaines personnes. Je ne vais pas t’expliquer, tu ne trouveras pas ça intéressant.  
_ Je suis sûr que je peux trouver ça fascinant.  
_ Non, c’est comme un maléfice. Un mauvais sort qui m’a été jeté.  
_ Tous les mauvais sorts peuvent être utilisés de manière bénéfique.  
_ Pas dans mon cas. Et maintenant, je suis simple propriétaire et gérant d’un chenil, ce qui me convient parfaitement.  
_ Etre chirurgien puis vétérinaire m’a apporté un lot conséquent de personnes hors-normes. Je peux peut-être comprendre ton cas en tant que médecin.  
_ Vétérinaire n’est pas un métier fascinant, remarqua Will. Un milieu aseptisé ne montre qu’une facette de ce monde.  
_ Je suis persuadé que je saurai te montrer des facettes intéressantes.

Will posa un long regard sur Hannibal avant de finalement se lever.

_ Je vais essayer de nous trouver un dessert, dit-il en conclusion.

Hannibal le suivit des yeux, puis décida que la soirée avait été bien plus enrichissante qu’il ne l’avait supposé au départ. Il se leva de sa chaise et débarrassa la table, pour retrouver Will en cuisine. Il avait son frigo ouvert et le regardait d’un œil vide.

_ Je crains que je ne puisse que t’offrir un café italien, fit-il, un ton légèrement sarcastique dans la voix.  
_ Ça sera parfait, approuva Hannibal en déposant les assiettes dans l’évier.  
Avant que Will n’ait le temps de protester, il se retroussa les manches et commença à laver les couverts.  
_ Je peux le faire tout à l’heure, s’opposa Will.  
_ Autant le faire maintenant pendant que tu nous prépares ce café.

Il vit les rouages du cerveau de Will se mettre en marche et faire la balance entre politesse et impolitesse. Il ne chercha pas à protester d’avantage.  
En quelques minutes seulement, toute la vaisselle séchait sur l’égouttoir et Will et Hannibal étaient retournés dans la salle à manger pour déguster le café.

_ Il est fort, nota Hannibal en reposant la tasse sur la soucoupe.

A n’en pas douter, Will avait fait un effort et sortit son service de table le plus présentable. Pourtant Hannibal ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en remarquer chaque imperfection, chaque craquelure, chaque décor partiellement effacé. Au final, le tout était à l’image du propriétaire. Rustique mais fonctionnel.  
Hannibal masqua un sourire en reportant la tasse à ses lèvres.

_ Trop fort ? commença Will.  
_ Fort comme il faut.  
_ Alors je n’ai pas perdu la main, remarqua Will en riant. Une amie italienne m’a donné le secret de son café.  
_ Tu lui fais honneur, Will.

Il acquiesça et dégusta à son tour.

_ En France, le café est en général accompagné d’un carré de chocolat noir. Les deux amertumes font ressortir les saveurs de chacun.  
_ La puissance du chocolat et la force du café. Seuls ils ne libèrent pas tous leurs arômes, mais ensemble la combinaison est parfaite, poursuivit Will.  
_ Ton amie italienne ?  
_ Mes origines de Louisiane, reprit-il.

Ils se turent, chacun savourant son breuvage. Hannibal réalisa qu’il temps pour lui de quitter son hôte. Il finit son café en une gorgée.

_ Il se fait tard, commenta-t-il. Je vais devoir prendre la route avant une chute de neige imprévue.

Will acquiesça.

_ Wolf Trap sous la neige est moins accueillant que Baltimore. Il n’y a pas de chasse-neige ici.

Hannibal sourit, non pour le commentaire, mais de voir Will jouer le jeu.  
Ils se levèrent et en quelques minutes, Hannibal avait revêtu sa veste et son par-dessus, puis remercia une nouvelle fois son hôte pour l’accueil et le dîner. Will l’accompagna jusqu’à sa voiture.  
Sur le chemin de retour, Hannibal se dit qu’il allait devoir en savoir plus sur Will. Quelque chose en lui l’intriguait. Les prochaines semaines seraient définitivement intéressantes !

(***)

Hannibal se leva de très bonne humeur le lendemain matin. La soirée passée avec Will avait été agréable et son intérêt pour le jeune homme avait été piqué. S’il avait une imagination vivace, les choses seraient d’autant plus intéressantes. Hannibal s’en réjouit.  
Il fit sa toilette et s’habilla rapidement, tiré à quatre épingles comme à son habitude. Puis il se rendit à son cabinet. Sa secrétaire se fit remarquer par son absence. Hannibal songea alors qu’il allait devoir y remédier puisque ce n’était pas le premier manquement dont elle faisait preuve. Il ouvrit les portes, alluma toutes les lumières et consulta rapidement son agenda du jour et du lendemain. Il avait une mémoire exceptionnelle, mais préférait jouer la sécurité. Enfin, il alla dans le cabinet et commença à préparer tous ses instruments lorsqu’un grattement se fit entendre.  
Il regarda sa montre. Il était un peu avant huit heures du matin et il ne pouvait s’agir d’un client car le bruit provenait de la salle de repos entre son cabinet et la sortie. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un scalpel qu’il glissa dans sa manche, puis déverrouilla la porte. Il l’ouvrit. Face à lui, un quinquagénaire grisonnant se frottait les mains, probablement à cause du froid qui s’était installé durant la nuit.

_ Monsieur Kelynach, le salua-t-il en reconnaissant l’homme court sur pattes mais à la carrure imposante.

Son regard alla du nouvel arrivant à sa porte de sortie qui baillait légèrement.

_ Vous n’auriez pas dû pouvoir entrer, nota Hannibal.  
_ C’était ouvert, vot’ s’crétaire a dû oublier d’la fermer, grogna l’homme face à lui dans un horrible accent australien. L’aurait dû faire attention, vot’ dame.

Hannibal ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer Kelynach du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt trois. Il le dominait d’une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de paraître menaçant.

_ Dites, reprit l’australien, vous d’vez savoir que notre ami est mort y’a pas longtemps.  
_ C’est ce que j’ai lu dans les journaux, commenta Hannibal en fronçant des sourcils.  
_ Ouais ouais. Ben tous les chiens, ils ont été récupérés par le FBI ! Vous sauriez pas ce qu’ils en ont fait, à tout hasard ?!

Hannibal hésita une petite seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

_ J’ai entendu dire qu’ils avaient été remis à un chenil.  
_ Un chenil ? Grands dieux ! Des chiens de c’te valeur, dans un chenil. S’ils savaient ce qu’ils avaient entre les mains, les salauds, cracha-t-il en haussant des épaules. Vous savez pas lequel ?  
_ Je ne saurais vous dire, répondit Hannibal.  
_ Okay… okay… 

Hannibal l’observa sans dire un mot de plus.

_ Si vous entendez, commença l’australien.  
_ Oui, rassurez-vous, le coupa Hannibal. Ce sera tout ?  
_ Ouais, c’est cool de faire affaire avec vous ! lança-t-il avant de faire un geste de la main et de quitter le cabinet.

Hannibal patienta quelques secondes puis referma la porte de sortie derrière lui. Comme il s’y attendait, elle avait été forcée. Il allait devoir s’occuper du cas de Monsieur Kelynach rapidement. Sa secrétaire pourrait attendre.

_ Docteur ! entendit-il soudainement derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme blonde, retenant un juron pour ne pas l’avoir entendu entrer, plongé dans ses pensées.

_ Veuillez m’excuser pour le retard, se justifia-t-elle, il y avait de la circulation.

Il opina et lui fit un sourire de circonstance.

_ Faites attention demain.  
_ Promis ! Vous avez déjà reçu une visite ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à la chambre de repos.  
_ Juste un renseignement, expliqua-t-il. Pourriez-vous confirmer les rendez-vous des prochains jours ?  
_ Tout de suite !

Impatiente de racheter sa conduite, elle tourna les talons et repartit accomplir une tâche dont Hannibal n’avait nul besoin. Il allait devoir réfléchir à la suite des évènements. La venue de Kelynach l’embêtait particulièrement et sa simple présence en ces lieux pouvait être un lien entre lui et le meurtre du patron de l’élevage clandestin. Tout ça pour quelques chiens d’une nouvelle race dont certaines personnes étaient friandes. Maintenant qu’il avait lâché l’australien sur la piste de Will, il espérait enfin être tranquille. Tant pis pour Will. Au moins il l’avait distrait durant quelques heures.  
Hannibal referma la porte de la chambre de repos puis retourna à son bureau où il acheva de préparer ses instruments pour la journée.

(***)

Hannibal laissa passer plusieurs jours.Il n’avait rien lu dans les journaux quant à une quelconque agression ou vandalisme de chenil, ni entendu de nouvelles d’Alana qui lui aurait certainement annoncé toute mauvaise nouvelle. Il supposa donc que Kelynach était définitivement un incapable. Ce qui lui permettrait donc de passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de Will Graham. Ainsi, en une belle matinée de novembre, Hannibal s’était levé aux aurores et en avait profité pour préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner qu’il comptait apporter à Will. Selon son agenda, sa matinée était libre jusque 13h, ce qui laissait largement le temps de faire l’aller-retour entre Baltimore et Wolf Trap, et profiter d’un bon repas en compagnie du gérant du chenil.  
Très satisfait de lui-même, Hannibal referma le dernier Tupperware et rangea toutes les boîtes dans un grand sac isotherme. Puis, il s’habilla, se coiffa, vérifia sa tenue une dernière fois, puis quitta sa maison de Baltimore en direction du chenil. Dans sa voiture, il mit du Franz Liszt, plus spécifiquement « Liebestraum » pour sa douceur et sa légèreté, même si le nom le fit doucement sourire.  
Une petite heure plus tard, il quitta la route en gravier pour se garer sur le chemin pavé du chenil, à côté de la voiture de Will, tel qu’il s’y attendait.  
Il sortit son sac et se dirigea à l’intérieur. Sur le comptoir d’accueil, un petit mot demandait de sonner. Il appuya sur le petit bouton qui se trouvait à côté et immédiatement, une petite sonnerie se fit entendre de l’autre côté du mur, suivie d’aboiements. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Will échevelé, aux mèches encore plus bouclées qu’à leur habitude et légèrement transpirant fit son apparition au bout du couloir.

_ Bonjour Will, lança Hannibal, tout sourire.  
_ Hannibal, le salua-t-il.

Il trotta jusqu’à Hannibal et fit une petite grimace.

_ Un vétérinaire qui fait des visites à domicile…  
_ Ne t’en fais pas, le coupa Hannibal en se penchant légèrement vers lui d’un air conspirateur. Je suis au courant. Il ne s’agit que d’une visite de courtoisie.

L’étonnement de Will le ravit. Dans ces instants fugaces, une expression traversait son visage et le rajeunissait d’une dizaine d’années. Il semblait soudain naïf. Hannibal allait même jusqu’à le trouver pur. D’autant que la seconde suivante, Will retrouvait son visage impassible, les sourcils perpétuellement froncés et la mine renfrognée.

_ Pour te remercier de ton délicieux repas, je me suis permis d’apporter un petit déjeuner. Ou un brunch si tu préfères.  
_ Je n’ai pas petit déjeuner, observa Will.  
_ Alors je tombe à point.  
_ Je n’ai pas de table, commença-t-il en cherchant des yeux un endroit où ils pourraient s’attabler.  
_ Si tu as une seconde chaise, je pense que le comptoir fera parfaitement l’affaire.

Will acquiesça.

_ Je reviens.

Will se hâta jusqu’au débarras, ce qui laissa le temps à Hannibal de retirer son par-dessus et sa veste qu’il accrocha à un vieux porte-manteau qui tenait visiblement debout par l’opération du saint esprit.Puis se glissa derrière le comptoir et avisa les piles de paperasse. Il y jeta un rapide coup d’œil et eut la confirmation de la situation financière critique de Will.

_ Assieds-toi, lança Will du bout du couloir. J’ai trouvé une chaise mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle tienne le coup. Ne prenons pas de risque.

Hannibal opina et s’assit sur la chaise président, face à l’ordinateur. Elle était confortable, malgré les grincements alarmants. Will le rejoignit et s’assit à ses côtés sur la chaise dépliée après avoir récupéré tous ses papiers et les avoir rangés dans le premier tiroir du bureau.

_ Désolé pour le désordre, s’excusa Will.  
_ Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Je m’impose. J’espère ne pas trop te déranger.  
_ Non, du tout. Ça me fera une pause, c’est plutôt agréable d’avoir de la visite.

Hannibal lui sourit puis attrapa son sac qu’il vida doucement.

_ Je suis très attentif à ce que j’ingère, expliqua-t-il. Ce qui signifie que je dois faire la plupart de ma nourriture moi-même. Pour ce matin, j’ai préparé des œufs brouillés, saucisses et jus d’orange. J’ai une thermos de café, bien entendu.

Will étouffa un petit rire.

_ Bien entendu.

Lorsqu’Hannibal sortit les couverts et les boissons, il jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers Will qui semblait impressionné devant ses efforts pour le nourrir, ce qui le ravissait. Il se sentait tel un prédateur qui attirait lentement sa proie vers lui.

_ Merci, fit simplement Will en attrapant ses couverts. Ca sent délicieusement bon.

Il prit une fourchette et mélangea les œufs pour leur donner une chaleur uniforme, piqua dans une saucisse et la porta machinalement en bouche.

_ Hmmm, lâcha-t-il avant qu’il ne puisse se retenir. C’est excellent.  
_ Tu m’en vois ravi, Will, répondit Hannibal en souriant devant cet enthousiasme.

Il ne quitta pas Will des yeux tandis qu’il savourait la saucisse faite maison. Puis, il se permit de mélanger les œufs à son tour et commença à manger. Will ne l’avait pas attendu, mais Hannibal lui pardonnait volontiers. Le plaisir de le voir ingurgiter sa nourriture avec tant d’entrain le mettait en joie. Il pouvait passer outre ses maladresses et son impolitesse.

_ As-tu déjà pu faire adopter quelques chiens ? demanda Hannibal pour faire la conversation.  
_ Oui, répondit Will après avoir avalé une bouchée d’œufs brouillés. Grâce à Jack et Alana, quatre chiots ont été adoptés et un cinquième va bientôt l’être.  
_ C’est une excellente nouvelle.  
_ Oui, en général les chiots se font adopter rapidement. J’aurai plus de mal avec les quatre adultes restants.

Hannibal opina.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas adopter un chien, à tout hasard, lança Will avec une grimace.  
_ Malheureusement je n’aurai pas le temps de m’en occuper correctement.  
_ Le cabinet te prend beaucoup de temps ?

Hannibal lança un regard à Will.

_ Oui, le cabinet est chronophage.

Ils poursuivirent la conversation. Will expliqua rapidement à Hannibal qu’il avait travaillé pour le FBI en tant qu’enseignant spécialisé en psycho-analyse et qu’il y avait rencontré Alana Bloom ainsi que le directeur du BAU (Unité d’Analyse Comportementale) qui l’aidaient dans sa quête de familles d’adoption.

_ Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait arrêter ce travail ? demanda Hannibal en refermant ses Tupperware.  
_ J’ai eu une encéphalite. Je me suis alors rendu compte que la vie était trop courte pour faire ce que je n’aimais pas.  
_ Enseigner ? suggéra Hannibal.  
_ Etre social, rétorqua Will de but en blanc. Voir des gens. Etre applaudi par des étudiants alors que je ne faisais que mon travail.

Décidemment Will était plein de surprises.

_ J’ai vu trop d’horreurs et je pense que mon cerveau m’a lâché.  
_ Un moyen d’auto-défense ?  
_ Il a été assez clair pour que j’arrête mon métier dès que j’ai été remis sur pied et que j’ouvre mon chenil. C’est ce qui me convient le mieux.  
_ Ton métier au FBI ne te manque pas ?

Will hésita une seconde. Il baissa les yeux devant le regard intense que lui lançait Hannibal.

_ Certains aspects. Assez parlé de moi, fit-il pour couper court à la conversation. Pourquoi as-tu changé de métier ? Ça doit être passionnant d’être chirurgien.

Hannibal se put retenir un sourire.

_ J’ai tué un patient, expliqua-t-il en scrutant les réactions de Will.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Will sembla soudain désolé. Il savait immédiatement quelle serait sa question suivante.

_ Un de trop, annonça Will. Trop de violence ? C’est pour ça que tu t’es tourné vers la chirurgie vétérinaire. Parce que les animaux ont un sens de l’honneur que les humains n’ont plus ?

Les mots de Will eurent l’effet d’un coup de poing. L’espace d’un instant, Hannibal en eut le souffle coupé. Ils collaient parfaitement à l’explication qu’Hannibal allait donner. Il s’était attendu à une réponse classique comme « tu n’as pas dû perdre qu’un patient » et Will avait su exprimer les sentiments d’Hannibal à cette époque.

_ C’est juste, admit-il. C’est ce qu’il s’est passé.

Will baissa les yeux, une grimace triste aux lèvres.

_Ça a dû être difficile pour toi, dit-il. Mais je suis heureux que tu aies changé de métier.  
_ Pourquoi ? demanda Hannibal, interloqué.  
_ Grâce à toi, j’ai enfin un vétérinaire décent pour mes chiens, répondit Will d’un ton enjoué.  
_ J’en conclus que je suis officiellement le vétérinaire attitré ?  
_ Tu l’es.  
_ Merci de ta confiance, Will.

Il imita Will et lui rendit son sourire. Il remarqua soudain les yeux bleus de Will. Hannibal se surprit à ne pas avoir noté ce détail plus tôt. Il resta quelques instants à observer les nuances qui se jouaient dans ses iris. Magnifiques.


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours plus tard, Will se réveilla avant l’aube. Il avait extrêmement mal dormi. Ses rêves étranges l’avaient poussé à se tourner et se retourner tout au long de la nuit. Il était maintenant quatre heures du matin et Will ne se sentait absolument pas d’humeur à poursuivre sa succession de cauchemars. Elle lui rappelait trop son passé au sein du FBI lorsqu’il profilait des tueurs en série. Heureusement, ou malheureusement à ce moment-là, une encéphalite lui avait permis de raccrocher et de suivre une autre voie. Autre voie qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là, dans son chenil, et qui devait dormir paisiblement à l'heure actuelle.

Il soupira et jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre. Dehors, il faisait nuit mais la lune éclairait suffisamment pour montrer des nappes de brumes qui flottaient sur la lande.

Will décida de se lever et faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il irait au chenil et en profiterait pour installer les planches qui isoleraient mieux les box contre le froid. D’habitude, il attendait qu’il fasse moins dix degrés Celsius, mais ce qui était fait ne serait plus à faire. Il roula sur le côté et jeta ses pieds hors du lit. Un couinement déchirant lui répondit qu’il les posa au sol.

_ Winston ! s’écria Will en voyant la silhouette du canidé filer jusqu’à son panier.

Il se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Celui-ci tenait une patte en l’air et arborait l’air le plus misérable qu’un chien puisse offrir.

_ Je t’ai fait mal ? demanda Will en prenant délicatement la patte entre ses mains. Laisse-moi voir ça.

Il étudia les coussinets et les os. Tout semblait en ordre.

_ Tu n’as rien de cassé ! s’exclama Will. Tu ne serais pas en train de me jouer la comédie ?

Winston jappa avant de se lécher les babines. Il retira sa patte des mains de Will et s’appuya dessus tandis qu’il tendait l’autre.

_ Tu es bizarre, soupira Will en la serrant doucement.

Il gratouilla l’arrière de l’oreille du canidé puis se releva. Il retira son t-shirt qu’il lança nonchalamment sur son lit, puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Il alluma le chauffage d’appoint et fit couler de l’eau bien chaude. Enfin, il retira son vieux caleçon et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Avec un soupir de plaisir, il se glissa sous la douche et laissa l’eau effacer toute trace de ses cauchemars. Peu enclin à quitter sa bulle de bien-être, il finit par se motiver et à attraper son gel douche premier prix, commença à se savonner puis à se shampouiner. Enfin, après avoir passé plus de temps que de raison sous le jet brûlant, il l’éteignit et attrapa la première serviette qu’il trouva.

Il grimaça.

_ Note pour plus tard : acheter des serviettes douces.

Enfin, quand il pourra se le permettre. Sans nul doute, celles d’Hannibal devaient être douces et moelleuses.

Il stoppa net. Pourquoi venait-il de penser au docteur ? Probablement parce qu’il était l’antithèse même de Will. Une carrière réussie, de l’argent sur le compte en banque, une clientèle fidèle et une garde-robe qui coûtait plus de dix dollars en promotion au supermarché local. Il secoua la tête, projetant des goulettes d’eau tout autour de lui.

_ Merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il frotta la serviette sur la tête et frotta pour sécher le plus gros de sa chevelure. Le temps qu’il s’habille, tout serait sec. Une chance, vu qu’il semblait faire froid à l’extérieur.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et affronta la fraîcheur de sa maison. Winston en avait profité pour quitter son panier et s’allonger au pied du lit. Will secoua la tête. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit une chemise à carreaux en variations de bleus, un maillot de corps, et des sous-vêtements propres. Il s’habilla sans trainer et une fois ses chaussures aux pieds, alla flatter Winston qui l’avait regardé d’un air intéressé durant toute la séance d’habillage.

_ Garde la maison. Je rentrerai tôt avec une friandise si tu es sage.

Winston bailla et regarda son maître avec ses grands yeux bruns.

_ Ok, tu ne comprends rien de ce que je dis, c’est pas grave. Heureusement que tu es joli.

Il s’emmitoufla dans son manteau et sauta dans sa voiture qui, pour une fois, n’eut aucun problème à démarrer. Puis, il se rendit à son chenil.

La route était dégagée mais les quelques nappes de brouillard épars le gênèrent. Il mit un peu plus d’une vingtaine de minutes à rejoindre son lieu de travail.

Une fois sur place, il se gara dans l’allée comme à son habitude. Il descendit de sa voiture et remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Will se fiait à son instinct car c’était le premier avertissement fourni par son cerveau avant qu’il ne réalise pourquoi il ressentait quelque chose de mauvais. Faisant le moins de bruit possible et sans refermer sa portière, il alla jusqu’à la porte d’entrée du chenil qui était ouverte. Il l’ouvrit le plus discrètement possible. Du coin de l’oreille, il entendait les chiens gémir. L’un d’entre eux aboya avant de couiner de douleur.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Will se glissa derrière son comptoir. Il ouvrit les portes sous l’ordinateur et en sortit un fusil de chasse qu’il gardait au cas où des coyotes s’en prendraient à ses chiens. Il y glissa deux cartouches et vérifia que la sécurité était bien retirée. Puis, il se dirigea le long du couloir, passa par le débarras et jeta un rapide coup d’œil par la porte grande ouverte. La situation lui parut claire. Un homme essayait de faire entrer ses chiens dans des cages pour après les emmener dans la camionnette qu’il avait aperçue. Aux aboiements et gémissements, les canidés ne se laissaient pas faire. Il entendait l’homme enrager. La forme allongée à ses pieds l’inquiétait. L’espace d’un instant, il vit rouge. Si un de ses protégés était retrouvé mort… Il inspira profondément jusqu’à sentir son rythme cardiaque ralentir. Sa respiration se fit lente et posée. Il porta son fusil à l’épaule et sortit de sa cachette.

_ HAUT LES MAINS ! PAS UN GESTE ! cria-t-il.

Il vit l’intrus sortir brusquement un pistolet de sa poche. Des années de chasse, de gestes répétés encore et encore prirent le pas sur sa conscience. Il appuya sur la détente et visa d’abord l’épaule puis le cœur. L’homme s’écroula à terre. Aussitôt, Will se précipita vers lui et d’un coup de pied envoya l’arme glisser au bout de la cour. Il s’agenouilla, son téléphone en main. Il appela le 911. A terre, la respiration sifflante de l’individu ne laissait rien présager de bon. Rapidement, Will expliqua ce qu’il se passait à l’agent qui lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il raccrocha et rempocha son téléphone. Il tenta alors d’appuyer des points de pression aux deux trous de l’impact, mais rien n’y fit. Quelques secondes plus tard, l’intrus rendait son dernier souffle dans une mare de sang.

 

(***)

 

Will regarda Alana. Il grimaça devant son air inquiet.

_ Je vais bien, répéta Will, le policier m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de procès.

_ Je ne te parle même pas de procès, Will, mais tu viens de tuer un homme. Tu comprends que je veuille connaître ton état mental.

_ J'essaie de ne pas y penser, grogna-t-il en ramenant l'horrible couverture orange sur ses épaules. Je vivais très bien sans cela jusqu'à présent, j'aimerais l'ignorer autant que possible.

_ Tu sais que ça ne sera pas facile.

_ Peut-on en discuter demain, s'il te plaît?

L'air implorant sembla fonctionner. Il hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

_ Et j'aimerais tout de même que tu aies une conversation avec Jack, juste au cas où il y aurait une complication.

_ Si tu y tiens.

Après la montée en puissance de son adrénaline puis la retombée toute aussi rapide lors de l'arrivée de la police, Will se sentait maintenant épuisé. Dire que sa journée ne faisait que commencer était un euphémisme. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et pourtant ça faisait une bonne heure que les hommes en uniforme s'agitaient et prenaient sa déposition, pour la reprendre dix minutes plus tard en demandant d'avantage de détails et de justificatifs. Au bout de la quatrième fois, il avait fini par en avoir assez de répondre aux mêmes questions et avait demandé s'il pouvait appeler une amie pour le soutenir. Il en avait donc profité pour alerter Alana de la situation et lui demander si elle pourrait s'occuper du chenil en cas d'ennuis judiciaires. C'était sans compter sur sa gentillesse car un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était apparue, les cheveux légèrement en bataille et visiblement inquiète pour Will.

Maintenant, l'ambulance et deux voitures de police étaient reparties. Il n'en restait plus qu'une dans laquelle Will s'était assis avec la couverture, histoire de trouver un peu de chaleur. A ses côtés, Alana continuait à lui indiquer la marche à suivre pour les prochains jours.

_ Je fermerai le cabinet juste pour être certaine de ne pas être dérangée.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Tout ira bien.

_ Au cas où. Le temps que l'affaire se tasse.

Il allait protester une nouvelle fois quand un agent s'avança vers lui.

_ Monsieur Graham, l'interpella-t-elle. Nous avons eu une information des services de Baltimore. L'homme qui tentait de vous cambrioler était connu des services du Maryland. C'était un escroc qui faisait des trafics en tout genre.

_ Et il s'est reconverti dans le trafic de chiens abandonnés?

Il se mordit les lèvres au dernier moment pour s'empêcher de paraître plus cassant qu'il ne le voulait. Trop tard, bien évidemment. Cependant, l'agent ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Heureusement pour lui.

_ Nous attendons des confirmations de nos collègues de Baltimore, mais il serait lié à des élevages canins clandestins. Nous pensons qu'il voulait récupérer les chiens de votre chenil pour les revendre au plus offrant.

Will leva un sourcil, interloqué.

_ Ce ne sont pas des chiens de race, juste des corniauds abandonnés sur le bord de la route.

L'agent haussa les épaules.

_ Ce n'est pas mon domaine. Je voulais juste vous informer.

_ Je vous remercie, agent… Walker.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Vous vous sentez bien? demanda-t-elle après s'être redressée. Mes collègues et moi devons faire notre rapport, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

_ Oh, oui, bien sûr. Merci à vous.

Alana et Will sortirent de la voiture et laissèrent les agents reprendre leur véhicule. Après avoir signé ce qui semblait être une trentaine de pages, Will la regarda s'éloigner sur la route avec une certaine satisfaction. Il se retourna vers Alana.

_ Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, je ne te retiens pas.

_ Allons voir les dégâts, annonça-t-elle.

Il laissèrent la dépanneuse passer, remorquant la camionnette qui servait maintenant de pièce à conviction, puis se rendirent directement à l'arrière du bâtiment. Tous les chiens étaient dans leurs box et semblaient marqués par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aucun de bougeait, y compris ceux dont la porte avait été coupée à la tenaille.

_ Tu te sens prête à faire du bricolage? lança Will pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Rien de mieux pour se réveiller que de reboucher des trous dans un grillage, rétorqua Alana en avisant le trou béant qu'avait fait le macchabé pour transporter les chiens jusqu'à sa camionnette.

Heureusement pour eux, tous les canidés avaient été laissés aux bons soins de Will. La police avait simplement demandé une copie des dossiers vétérinaires des chiens qui avaient déjà été enfermés dans une cage de transport.

Will, suivi d'Alana, retourna dans le débarras et en sortit un vieux reste de fil de fer.

_ Ca fera l'affaire, le temps que je rachète du grillage, expliqua-t-il à son amie.

_ Tu as une pince coupante?

_ Au fond, à droite, dans la boîte à outil.

Alana escalada une cage et attrapa les instruments. Puis, tous deux se mirent à l'œuvre, rafistolant autant que possible le grillage extérieur. Enfin, ils réparèrent les portes des deux box qui avaient été forcés.

_ Je crois que les chiens ne vont pas très bien, annonça Alana en en voyant un pointer le bout de museau puis repartir dans sa niche.

_ C'est le sang et le bruit.

_ Je vais aller chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ce sang. Occupe-toi d'eux.

Will acquiesça. Il se glissa dans le box d'un des chiens kidnappés et l'appela doucement. Celui-ci sortit de sa niche, tout penaud, comme s'il avait été responsable de toute la scène.

_ Allez viens, l'encouragea Will, tout va bien.

Il attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur et commença le caresser doucement et à lui parler pour le rassurer. Etrangement il ne savait pas comment communiquer avec les humains sans être passif-agressif, mais avec les animaux il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté. Peut-être devrait-il vraiment se poser des questions sur ses tendances autistiques.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil enfin levé, les cages réparées et préparées pour l'hiver et les chiens calmés, Will et Alana s'autorisèrent un moment de détente autour d'un café. Ils prirent la Prius d'Alana et se rendirent dans un café à Wolf's Trap qui leur offrit deux grands tasses en qualité de clients réguliers. Il remercièrent vivement le garçon et allèrent s'assoir à une table.

Alana poussa un long soupir.

_ Qui aurait cru que tenir un chenil puisse être aussi mouvementé, lança-t-elle.

_ Certainement pas moi, rétorqua Will. Si j'ai quitté le FBI, c'était pour échapper à tout ça. A croire que j'attire les problèmes.

_ Au moins tu ne t'ennuies pas, commenta Alana d'un ton philosophe.

Will haussa les épaules.

_ Je pensais que la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver serait une invasion de puces. Finalement j'aurais dû installer un système d'alarme. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou méfiant que quelqu'un ait voulu voler mes chiens.

_ Peut-être devrais-tu demander aux autorités de quel trafic de chiens il s'agit. Si ça se trouve, ils valent une fortune.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Je me fiche bien de leur valeur, je ne veux que les faire adopter par une bonne famille.

Alana ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Quoi? se défendit Will.

_ Rien, objecta-t-elle. Au fait, Hannibal m'a dit qu'il était ton vétérinaire attitré?

_ Il fait des visites à domicile, je ne peux pas rêver mieux! expliqua-t-il en riant.

_ Tu es entre de bonnes mains.

_ Tu veux dire que j'ai besoin d'un vétérinaire? Ca change d'un psychiatre!

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! s'écria-t-elle. Ne joue pas au plus malin!

Will lâcha un ricanement. Les moments de détente avec Alana lui avaient manqué ces derniers temps. Il retrouvait son amie et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Son répit fut de courte durée. Il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

_ Excuse-moi, fit-il en le sortant.

Il lut le nom affiché et grommela entre ses dents.

_ Allô Hannibal? … oui, mais c'est une longue histoire… … tout va bien, les chiens n'ont rien… non je n'ai rien non plus. Je t'expliquerai en détail. … demain? Oui, mais ne te sens pas obligé de… bon très bien. Merci Hannibal. A demain.

Il raccrocha.

_ La police a appelé Hannibal pour voir s'il connaissait le… enfin, tu vois.

_ Hannibal? s'étonna Alana. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire?

_ Rien, justement, répondit Will. Apparemment c'est procédural puisqu'il a certifié les chiens. Il m'a dit que ça devait être un contrôle de routine.

Alana secoua la tête, lèvres pincées.

_ Plutôt que de chasser des fausses pistes, ils pourraient s'occuper des élevages clandestins!

Will grimaça.

_ Ils font leur boulot, finit-il par dire. Et en parlant de boulot…

_ Allons-y. Les toutous ont mérité une longue balade aujourd'hui, lança Alana d'un ton enthousiaste.

_ Si tu es tellement pressée de les promener, je te laisse Buster!

_ Buster?! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne profiterais pas un peu de ma bonté?

_ Juste un peu.

_ D'accord pour aujourd'hui, mais les autres jours, je te le laisse. Il est plus calme avec toi qu'avec moi, fit-elle.

Will opina. Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, puis tous deux retournèrent au chenil.

 

(***)

 

La journée du lendemain ne se présenta pas très bien pour Will. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures, tout au plus. Il avait beau parader devant Alana la veille, avoir tué un homme l'avait secoué. Le son du fusil, le bruit des balles qui pénétraient la chaire, sa respiration sifflante, son dernier souffle étaient autant de sons qui passaient en boucle dans la tête de Will.

En compagnie de son amie, il avait pu occulter une partie de ses pensées et s'occuper l'esprit, mais dès son départ, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul au chenil avec de légères traces de sang qui ne partaient pas, malgré ses efforts à frotter, il s'était senti mal. Il avait tout d'abord eu un mal de crâne qui l'avait forcé à rentrer chez lui pour s'aliter. Puis il avait été pris de nausées et avait dû courir jusqu'à ses toilettes pour vomir un odieux mélange de bile et de café. Il n'avait rien pu avaler de la journée. Malgré ses différents stages au FBI, malgré ses efforts pour rationnaliser son geste, Will n'arrivait pas à passer outre le fait qu'il avait tiré sur un homme, qu'il lui avait retiré la vie de ses propres mains. Il avait souvent entendu ses collègues raconter leur "première fois", que leur vie en avait été chamboulée, jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui arriverait un jour.

Will se retrouvait maintenant pâle, les joues creusées, les yeux cernés, devant son miroir à se demander comment il allait pouvoir aller de l'avant avec un tel poids sur la conscience.

Il fit sa toilette rapidement, s'occupa à peine de Winston et avala un cachet anti-nauséeux dont il connaissait pertinemment les effets secondaires. Mieux valait être somnolent que mourir de faim pour vomir tout un repas dans l'heure qui suivait.

Enfin, il se prépara à se rendre au chenil. Il emporta un nettoyant légèrement plus corrosif pour nettoyer ce qu'il restait de la tache de sang. Il serait obligé de confiner les chiens dans leur box pour la journée. Tant pis pour la balade quotidienne, mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il eut l'impression d'être déconnecté de la réalité. L'endroit semblait aussi serein et calme qu'à son habitude. Personne n'aurait pu se douter des évènements de la veille en regardant ce bâtiment si simple. Personne ne savait qu'un homme était mort… Will se reprit mentalement. Personne ne savait qu'il avait tué un homme derrière ces grilles. Il espérait que l'histoire n'avait pas été ébruitée dans les journaux. Toute mauvaise presse aurait l'effet d'une guillotine sur le chenil.

Puis il se força à entrer dans l'édifice et à occulter la journée passée. Il avait du pain sur la planche.

Il s'affaira toute la matinée à distribuer les rations de nourriture et d'eau, à calmer les chiens et les sociabiliser en leur donnant des ordres simples. La plupart avaient très bien réagi, à l'exception de Buster, mais Will soupçonnait la race d'avoir un défaut de conception au niveau de l'obéissance. Ce n'était pas un souci, il trouverait quelqu'un pour l'adopter car à part son souci de refus de l'autorité, c'était un chien aimant et plein d'énergie. Trop, peut-être.

Enfin, alors que le soleil tentait de percer l'épaisse couche de nuages, Will se décida à s'attaquer à la tache. Il ne restait plus que quelques gouttes ici et là, mais il savait qu'une partie de sa réadaptation passerait par l'effacement systématique et total de toute trace.

Il se rendit à sa voiture et prit le bidon de nettoyant. En refermant le coffre, il vit au loin une voiture rouler à vive allure sur la route de terre et de gravier. Une grosse cylindrée visiblement. Qui pouvait bien venir au chenil à l'heure du déjeuner? Soudain, il se rappela. Hannibal!

_ Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents. Je l'ai oublié.

Il replaça le bidon à l'arrière de son véhicule, puis le contourna jusqu'au capot où il s'assit en attendant l'arrivée d'Hannibal. Quelques secondes de repos lui feraient le plus grand bien, d'autant plus que son automédication faisait son effet. Jamais il n'avait été aussi lent et maladroit dans ses tâches. Finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il repousse l'usage d'un produit aussi corrosif de quelques heures.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et rajusta sa chemise, puis suivit le véhicule du docteur Lecter du regard. Lorsque celui-ci se glissa hors de sa voiture, il se redressa et alla l'accueillir.

_ Hannibal, le salua-t-il.

_ Will, comment te sens-tu?

_ La grande forme, répondit Will en riant. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, c'est beaucoup de chemin pour pas grand-chose.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser un sourire.

_ Ca aurait été malpoli de ma part de ne pas venir et te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Nous sommes amis, après tout.

Will hésita. Il jaugea le docteur l'espace d'un instant.

_ Ah? Nous sommes amis? s'étonna-t-il.

_ J'espère que nous sommes amis, se corrigea le docteur.

Will opina, ne sachant que répondre.

_ Comment vont les chiens? demanda Hannibal qui sentit l'hésitation de Will.

Ce dernier le remercia mentalement pour le changement de conversation.

_ La plupart s'en sont remis. Mais je crains que ceux qui allaient être kidnappés n'aient peur des cages. J'essaie de les calmer avant de les réhabituer.

_ Veux-tu que je jette un coup d'œil pour voir s'ils vont bien?

_ Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Heureusement pour eux, aucun mal de leur a été fait. Enfin, rien de cassé. Je l'ai entendu frapper sur l'un d'eux, mais ils semblaient tous en bonne forme.

Hannibal acquiesça.

_ Tant mieux.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de regarder autour de lui.

_ Peut-être pourrait-on discuter à l'intérieur? Ne risquons pas une pneumonie.

Will s'excusa.

_ Et Will? Si tu veux être assez aimable pour sortir une chaise supplémentaire? Je t'ai apporté le déjeuner.

_ Tu me gâtes, Hannibal, répondit Will, heureux d'avoir pris ses anti-nauséeux.

Hannibal retourna à sa voiture et en sortit le même panier. En quelques minutes seulement, ils furent attablés à côté de l'ordinateur et entamaient les victuailles.

_ Ca sent divinement bon, lança Will en admirant les plats en Tupperware ouverts devant lui.

_ Je te remercie.

_ De quoi il s'agit?

_ Biche en deux cuissons. L’épaule en civet et le cuissot rôti, fruits et légumes d’hiver.

_ La maman de Bambi? s'étonna Will.

_ C'était une mère indigne.

Will pouffa puis entreprit de découper une poire cuite au vin. Il la porta en bouche.

_ Un régal! s'emballa Will.

_ Je te remercie. Mais goûte plutôt la biche et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

 Will s'exécuta. Il détacha un morceau de viande et la mâchonna d'un air de fin connaisseur.

_ Jamais mon père n'a cuisiné de façon aussi subtil un plat aussi particulier. C'est sublime.

Hannibal, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, se permit un sourire satisfait.

_ Alors tant mieux. Bon appétit Will.

_ Bon appétit Hannibal. Et encore merci de me nourrir une nouvelle fois.

_ Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas?

Will opina.

_ Oui, nous sommes amis.

_ Alors dépêche-toi de manger avant que ça ne refroidisse, répondit Hannibal d'un air complice.

Will s'empressa d'obéir. Rarement dans sa vie il avait eu le droit à un plat de cette qualité. Il ne reconnaissait pas tout à fait le goût de la biche, mais cuite en sauce au vin rouge accompagnée de champignons, de poire pochée et de légumes, les goûts se mélangeaient trop pour son palais habitué à des choses plus rustiques.

 

Après le repas, et une fois les affaires rangées, Will se sentit obligé d'expliquer à Hannibal l'affaire vécue la veille. Il n'y tenait pas particulièrement, mais si le bon docteur Lecter se montrait si amical et prêt à soutenir Will dans cette épreuve, il se devait de l'éclairer sur les circonstances du drame.

 _ C'est là que je l'ai vu. Il y avait un chien allongé au sol. Il l'avait drogué pour pouvoir le transporter. Un autre était déjà en cage.

_ C'est là que tu as ouvert le feu? le questionna Hannibal d'une voix douce.

_ Non, répondit Will en secouant la tête. Je l'ai d'abord mis en garde, mais il a sorti son pistolet. C'est là que j'ai tiré.

_ Tu l'as atteint en plein cœur?

_ D'abord à l'épaule, puis au cœur. J'ai tenté de stopper l'hémorragie, mais ce n'était bien évidement pas possible.

_ Ton but n'était pas de le tuer?

Will fixa Hannibal, perplexe.

_ Bien sûr que non! Je voulais l'empêcher de voler mes chiens!

_ Tu as très bien visé pour quelqu'un qui voulait simplement l'immobiliser.

_ J'ai peut-être mieux visé que je ne pensais. Mais je ne voulais pas sa mort! Je ne suis pas un assassin!

_ Tu n'es pas un assassin Will, reprit Hannibal, tu voulais protéger ce qui t'étais cher. N'importe qui aurait agit de la même manière.

_ Avec moins d'efficacité, très certainement, ironisa Will en soupirant.

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Will? Tu t'en veux de ton geste?

_ Je m'en veux de l'avoir tué, pas de lui avoir tiré dessus. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème… il est mort dans mes mains. Littéralement, sous mes doigts. J'appuyais et… il a expiré et je l'ai senti…

_ Qu'as-tu senti?

_ J'ai senti la vie le quitter. Je l'ai vu mourir… alors que j'appuyais sur son cœur… J'ai l'ai senti s'arrêter. Il battait la chamade, et puis plus rien. D'une seconde à l'autre, il n'était plus là.

_ Qu'as-tu ressenti?

_ Je ne sais pas…

Will déglutit difficilement. Il releva la tête et regarda Hannibal droit dans les yeux.

_ Qu'aurais-tu fait?

_ J'aurais fait la même chose. Je suis prêt à beaucoup pour défendre ce qui est à moi, les choses auxquelles je tiens.

_ Ce ne sont que des chiens, commença Will avant d'être interrompu par Hannibal.

_ Tu ne les considères pas comme des simples animaux.

_ Non, souffla Will. Je les considère comme mes amis. Un chien ne tue pas comme je l'ai fait. Ils sont plus humains que moi.

_ Tu les as sauvés. Tu es passé au statut de protecteur. Tu n'es plus un simple humain pour eux, tu es leur sauveur de bien des manières. Tu as sauvé ceux qui te sont chers.

Will fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles d'Hannibal. Il hésita.

_ Protecteur? répéta-t-il.

_ Protecteur, tel un dieu.

Will eut un petit rire triste.

_ Je fais un piètre dieu. Je n'arrive pas à aller dans cette cour sans voir la tache de sang et repenser à mon geste.

_ Parce que ça te fait honte?

_ Honte? Non, je n'ai pas honte. Pas vraiment, je le revois. Je l'entends. Et je le sens. Sa mort fait partie de moi.

_ Alors endosse ton rôle de protecteur jusqu'au bout. Cette tache est la preuve que tu es capable de défendre ce qui t'es cher.

Will secoua la tête, mine fermée.

_ Je ne vois pas comment faire ça.

_ Laisse le temps agir. Tu iras mieux dans quelques jours. Et puis, je suis là pour te soutenir.

Will chercha le regard d'Hannibal. A la place d'un vague soutien poli, il y lut de la franchise. Hannibal souhaitait réellement être aux côtés de Will pour l'aider. Il acquiesça lentement.

_ Merci Hannibal.

Le docteur lui sourit.

_ Puis-je abuser et demander un café? fit-t-il pour changer la conversation.

_ Avec plaisir, répondit le vétérinaire.

Il sortit sa thermos et versa deux grandes rasades.

_ Rien de meilleur qu'un bon café pour se remettre d'aplomb!

_ Surtout après un repas comme celui-ci. Encore merci, Hannibal, c'était absolument superbe!

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Will.

Il donna une tasse à Will et tint l'autre à hauteur d'yeux. Ils trinquèrent puis dégustèrent leur café dans un silence confortable. Au dehors, la neige tombait et recouvrait doucement le chemin de terre, mais Hannibal n'en avait que faire. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Will qui occupait, à l'instant même, tout son univers.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques heures plus tard, Hannibal était rentré chez lui, satisfait de sa journée. Non seulement il avait eu peu de visites, mais ça lui avait permis de passer plus de temps dans le chenil de Will. Lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup de fil la veille, il n'avait osé croire le policier. Pourtant ses espoirs avaient été récompensés. Will avait non seulement survécu à l'attaque, mais il avait également éliminé ce que Hannibal considérait comme un problème de taille. Tout s'était goupillé à merveille.  
Will avait su se montrer à la hauteur des attentes d'Hannibal. En plus d'être mignon, Will avait brillé par ses réflexes. De plus, pour quelqu'un qui venait de tuer un être humain, Hannibal le trouvait exceptionnellement calme et raisonné. Certains non-dits de la conversation avaient d'autant plus titillé sa curiosité. Il était quasiment certain de faire avouer à Will qu'il avait pris si ce n'était du plaisir, au moins un sentiment de puissance à avoir assassiné l'intrus. Décidemment Will était un être étonnant. Quoiqu'il arrive, Hannibal chérirait le jour où il avait passé la porte de son cabinet pour faire pucer Winston. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à son ancien maître de l'avoir abandonné, même s'il était le rebus de la portée, mais il avait joué son rôle et avait fini en chair à pâté. Littéralement en chair à pâté. Hannibal eut un petit rire, très fier de son jeu de mots.  
Il accrocha sa veste sur le porte-manteau et défit son veston. Avant de passer en cuisine, il allait s'octroyer une petite récompense. Un whiskey absolument succulent qu'il réservait aux grandes occasions à trois-cent-cinquante dollars la bouteille. Peut-être qu'un jour il le ferait goûter à Will s'il venait dîner chez lui.  
Il sourit. Ses pensées se tournaient toujours vers Will ces derniers temps. Nul besoin d'être un fin psychologue pour reconnaître une obsession. Il devait se l'avouer. Will l'amusait, l'intriguait et éveillait une curiosité qu'il avait cru enfouie depuis bien longtemps.  
Peut-être devait-il se rapprocher du jeune homme. Après tout, celui-ci ne semblait pas le refouler alors à contrario…  
Hannibal hocha la tête, il venait de prendre une décision. Il se rendit tout d'abord dans son salon et se versa une rasade de ce fameux whiskey dans un verre en cristal. Puis alla s'asseoir devant sa cheminée éteinte. Il se saisit d'une télécommande soigneusement posée sur le guéridon et aussitôt des étincelles jaillirent, enflammant une première bûche en quelques secondes seulement.  
Il but une gorgée du nectar puis reposa le verra sur la petite table à ses côtés. Il sortit son téléphone portable et resta un instant songeur. Il allait devoir formuler sa requêtes de manière à forcer Will à venir dans son antre. Et dans combien de temps poser l'invitation? Il se doutait que l'agenda de Will serait relativement libre, toutefois la date ne devait être ni trop tôt, ni trop tard.  
Il consulta son calendrier. Samedi prochain, parfait! Ca lui laissait presque une semaine pour faire les préparatifs. Décidé, il entama son message.

"Cher Will, afin de te changer les idées, je t'invite dans mon humble demeure pour une soirée dégustation samedi à 20h00. Ta présence me ferait grandement plaisir. Dans l'attente de ta réponse, Hannibal L."

Parfait!  
Il l'envoya, reposa son téléphone puis reprit son verre qu'il sirota tranquillement, très satisfait de lui-même. Il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse et prêt à cuisiner une partie de la soirée. Il devait même lui rester un peu de saucisson sec dans son garde-manger qui irait parfaitement avec de le tome de vache au lait cru.

(***)

Le lendemain, Will n'avait toujours pas répondu à Hannibal, ce qui le contrariait grandement. Il avait espéré un retour rapide et enthousiaste. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur Will. Il retira ses gants et les jeta dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet.  
_ Trois gouttes dans les yeux matin et soir, Madame Martin, annonça-t-il d'une voix morne.  
_ Oh, merci Docteur. Ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas?  
_ Non, une légère infection. Je vous conseille de ne pas laisser votre petite Misty dans les courants d'air pour les deux prochaines semaines et tout ira bien.  
_ Merci!  
_ Je vous en prie.

Avec un sourire forcé, il raccompagna la vieille dame et son caniche jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Après un dernier échange de platitudes, il referma derrière elle et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il sortit son téléphone et le posa devant lui.  
Toujours pas de réponse.  
Il avait pourtant envoyé son message il y avait presque quatorze heures! Il revérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il l'avait envoyé au bon numéro. Tout était parfait. Il se heurtait simplement au mutisme de Will. Avait-il été blessant d'une quelconque manière? Non, Hannibal savait qu'il était un parfait gentleman. Alors pourquoi?  
Soudain son téléphone vibra, indiquant un nouveau message. Hannibal se précipita pour déchanter tout aussi rapidement. Il provenait d'Alana. Il l'ouvrit et le lut rapidement.

"Cher Hannibal, Will m'a informé de ton invitation. Je voulais te remercier d'être un si bon ami avec lui. Il a peu de fréquentations et je suis sûre que ton amitié lui fera le plus grand bien. Passez une bonne soirée! Alana"

Tiens donc, Will discutait de ses messages avec Alana? se dit-il.  
Il sourit, très fier de lui. Son invitation avait donc assez d'importance pour que Will aborde le sujet avec ce qui semblait être sa seule amie. Sa réponse, compte tenu des propos d'Alana, serait positive, ce qui était un bon point pour Hannibal. Parfait! Tout se goupillait comme il l'espérait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'acceptation officielle de Will puis de trouver un festin pour sceller cette nouvelle amitié avec lui.  
Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement dans sa chaise et commença à réfléchir. Il allait devoir agir vite s'il voulait préparer un repas exceptionnel. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un petit cahier. Il l'ouvrit et commença à parcourir les pages remplies de noms et de numéros de téléphone et parfois une adresse. Après quelques secondes, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa son portable et numérota puis patienta jusqu'à ce que la connexion se fasse.  
_ Monsieur Allen, commença-t-il avec un sourire, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

(***)

Hannibal reposa le journal The Baltimore Sun sur sa table, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Sa dernière escapade avait fait la première page, contrairement à sa précédente qui était restée très discrète. Il savourait avec plaisir l'aura énigmatique qui flottait autour de ce meurtre. La raison pour laquelle le corps avait été évidé laissait les journalistes et les forces de l'ordre perplexes. Sans parler de la manière dont il l'avait exposé. Allongé sur le ventre, jambes et bras recroquevillés, attaché à une borne à incendie à quelques centaines de mètres de la mairie.  
Hannibal était très content de sa réalisation. D'habitude ses petits meurtres restaient discrets, mais il s'était senti d'humeur joueuse. Avec un peu de chance, Will en entendrait parler. Et il voulait à tout prix aborder le sujet avec son nouvel ami. Entendre sa version des faits serait certainement fascinante, tout comme lui.  
Il porta un verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée avant de reprendre un morceau de pancake. La nouvelle s'était répandue très vite: un probable serial killer serait en liberté dans les rues de Baltimore. Personne n'était à l'abri! Ha! S'ils savaient. Hannibal visait un certain type de personnes. Le commun des mortels ne l'intéressait pas.  
Il lista mentalement tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire avant de recevoir Will. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas répondu mais Hannibal était confiant qu'il serait présent en temps et en heure. Il avait assez de viande pour faire son plat et avait déjà trouvé quelle entrée servir à son invité. Définitivement, tout se goupillait bien. Il n'avait qu'à attendre patiemment la confirmation de Will.

La réponse de Will Graham arriva quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Hannibal soignait la patte d'un vieux chien arthritique. Elle se composait de quelques mots seulement: "Merci pour l'invitation. Peux-tu me donner ton adresse?". Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette réponse qui collait tellement à Will, poli mais légèrement rustre.  
_ Une bonne nouvelle? commenta le maître en hochant la tête.  
_ Excellente nouvelle, approuva Hannibal en rempochant son téléphone, décidé à répondre à Will plus tard dans la soirée.  
Il contourna son bureau et s'y assit. Il se saisit d'une feuille de papier et y nota une crème et de la gaze pour soigner le pauvre animal. D'un geste sec, il détacha l'ordonnance et la tendit au vieil homme face à lui.  
_ Appliquez la crème tous les matins et mettez la bande pour l'empêcher de se lécher. D'ici quelques jours il ira beaucoup mieux.  
_ Merci docteur! Je ne sais comment vous remercier! fit le maître en se saisissant de la main d'Hannibal qu'il serra entre ses doigts faiblards.  
_ Occupez-vous bien de lui et tout ira bien.  
_ Promis, docteur!  
Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, puis nettoya la table d'oscultation avant de recevoir son prochain patient.

(***)

Will venait d'ouvrir la cage d'un des chiens lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette.  
_ Tu vas devoir attendre quelques minutes pour ta promenade, lui dit-il en refermant derrière lui.  
Il trotta rapidement jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment et ralentit son pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une famille d'adoption potentielle.  
_ Jack, fit-il en hochant la tête.  
Il serra la main de l'agent du FBI et ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager.  
_ Il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie, reprit Will en voyant l'expression fermée de son ancien supérieur hiérarchique.  
_ Non, en effet, confirma Jack. J'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'œil à un dossier.  
_ Jack, je ne fais plus partie du FBI, coupa Will en levant la main.  
_ Techniquement, tu n'en as jamais fait entièrement partie.  
_ Merci de me le rappeler.  
Jack haussa les épaules, son air légèrement exaspéré toujours fixé sur son visage.  
_ Will, je pense qu'il y a un tueur en série à Baltimore.

Will sentit une tension se répandre dans tout son corps. Qu'est-ce que Jack ne comprenait pas, à la fin? Il en avait fini avec tout cela!  
_ Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis plus accrédité non plus, lança-t-il d'un ton ferme.  
_ Une simple indication nous aiderait beaucoup.  
_ Nous? demanda Will en relevant légèrement un sourcil.

Jack serra la mâchoire.  
_ Ca m'aiderait beaucoup. Il y a une grande pression sur ce dossier et je veux empêcher d'autres meurtres. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ma position.  
_ Oh, je la comprends très bien. Tu étais assez efficace pour nous faire comprendre l'importance d'une affaire. Comment va Beverly au fait?

Jack fit un geste de la main, signifiant qu'il passait outre la remarque de Will.

_ Je ne viendrais pas te voir si j'avais d'autres choix. Je n'en ai aucun. Je demande ton aide, pour stopper ces meurtres.  
_ Jack, commença Will d'un ton qu'il voulait menaçant mais qui sonnait plus exaspéré.  
_ Pointe ton doigt dans la bonne direction, le coupa Jack. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Will savait qu'il devrait être plus ferme et littéralement envoyer balader son ancien supérieur. Pourtant, il se saisit du dossier que Jack agitait devant lui depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il l'ouvrit, étudia les photos et calma sa respiration. Puis, procéda comme à son habitude.

_ Will. Will! l'appela la voix de Jack.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Will pour sortir de sa vision et retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Il referma le dossier d'un geste sec et le rendit à Jack.

_ C'est la même personne. Tu as un tueur en série sur les bras.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les paupières, l'image de l'homme éventré toujours fixée sur ses rétines.

_ Tu dois rechercher quelqu'un de très méthodique, reprit-il, physiquement athlétique et même bien musclé. Qui se soucie de la cause animale. Des chiens plus particulièrement. Et qui visiblement prend plaisir à montrer ce qu'il sait faire. Peut-être un activiste qui veut faire passer un message.  
_ Un homme?  
_ Très probablement. Je suis aussi presque certain que tu trouveras des choses peu reluisantes sur la victime. Et très certainement en relation avec le monde animal et canin.  
_ Pour l'instant, on n'a rien sur lui.  
_ Cherche mieux, rétorqua Will en nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes avec un pan de sa chemise. Ah! Ton assassin est un cannibale. Il n'y a aucun doute.

Jack opina et retint de justesse un soupir.

_ Un tueur en série cannibale. C'est parfait.

Will remit ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa Jack.

_ As-tu autre chose à me montrer?  
_ Non. Merci Will.  
_ C'est toujours un plaisir, répondit Will, usant de son ton sarcastique.

Il tenta de maîtriser sa respiration et ainsi calmer les vagues de colère qui déferlaient sur ses pensées. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas de raison valable pour refuser un service à Jack compte tenu des vies en jeu. Non seulement il pouvait tout à fait comprendre ses motivations, mais il tenait aussi à garder intact ce qu'il restait de leur amitié. Jack l'avait soutenu autant que possible lors de son encéphalite.

S'en suivit une conversation courte faite de platitudes. Jack avait parfaitement compris que Will faisait de gros efforts pour l'aider et il ne souhaitait pas perdre les faveurs qu'il lui accordait. Il repartit quelques minutes plus tard et promit de faire un geste pour le chenil.

(***)

Le samedi arriva bien trop rapidement au goût de Will. Il avait bien pensé à refuser l'invitation d'Hannibal et à passer une soirée tranquille chez lui à siroter un whiskey et refaire quelques mouches. Mais Alana l'avait poussé dans la bonne direction, selon elle, et il avait fini par accepter. Maintenant, il allait devoir trouver de quoi s'habiller et paraître civilisé. Il en aurait ri si ça ne l'avait pas autant ennuyé. Toutefois, l'idée de déguster un plat du bon Docteur Lecter lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Hormis ses poissons et quelques pâtes et patates, ses repas n'étaient pas bien variés ni particulièrement gouteux.

Il se passa une main rapide dans les cheveux pour remettre ses boucles en place et réalisa pour la énième fois de la journée qu'il était passé chez le coiffeur ce matin-là, afin de masquer son côté plouc. Il fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la longueur qui avait été coupée et à quel point il semblait presque urbain.

Enfin, pour rajouter une touche finale à son parfait déguisement, il avait acheté une nouvelle chemise qui avait coûté presque vingt dollars, soit deux fois plus que le prix moyen habituel. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle lui allait plutôt bien et que celle-ci, contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas encore de poils de chiens incrustés dans la fibre. Enfin, il s'aspergea d'eau de Cologne avant de retourner dans le salon où Winston l'attendait, allongé la tête entre les pattes.

_ Tu vas rester sage, Winston? demanda Will lorsqu'il vit le chien.

Mais comme s'il avait compris ce qu'il se passait, Winston ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de fixer Will d'un air miséreux, le suivant dans ses moindres mouvements. Will poussa un petit soupir et s'approcha du chien. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui caressa gentiment la tête.

_ Je vais revenir, je te le promets. Je serai absent juste quelques heures. C'est tout.

Mis à part un faible battement de la queue, Winston resta inerte. Will comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son chien. Bien évidemment, un animal qui s'était fait abandonner aura plus de mal à supporter la séparation. Il devait bien remarquer que le comportement de son maître avait changé par rapport aux derniers jours. L'instinct animal était vraiment surprenant, se dit Will.

Il gratouilla une dernière fois Winston puis il se remit debout. Il partit en quête d'une veste assez chaude et plus jolie que celle qu'il mettait pour aller au chenil. Puis après avoir vérifié qu'il y avait encore assez d'eau dans la gamelle de Winston, il sauta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de Baltimore, croisant les doigts pour que les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber ne se transforment pas en tempête.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, il atteignit sa destination. Will descendit de sa vieille Volvo et avisa la maison qui se dressait face à lui. Qu'elle soit dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de Baltimore ne l'étonna pas. Il s'y était attendu en voyant la qualité et le luxe qui émanait du cabinet du docteur Lecter. Et bien s'il se fichait des conventions sociales, il se surprit à rajuster sa tenue avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il appuya sur la sonnette et entendit une vague mélodie étouffée. Il patienta quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'Hannibal l'accueille avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Will, lança-t-il, tu es pile à l'heure.

Il opina et remarqua le regard du docteur sur lui, descendre jusqu'aux pieds et remonter jusqu'à son visage. Il nota que le sourire s'agrandit légèrement. Will ressentit une vague de satisfaction l'envahir. Il avait voulu faire un effort pour l'occasion et visiblement le docteur l'avait remarqué.

_ Entre, poursuivit-il en s'effaçant, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes un rhume par ce temps glacial.  
_ Merci Hannibal.

Il passa la porte et avisa le luxe qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Marbre sombre, luminaires richement décorés et toiles de maîtres se mélangeaient pour donner une impression de richesse quasi-étouffante. Pourtant, Will sentait qu'il y avait plus dans cette décoration qu'on ne le supposait de prime abord. Mais il y réfléchirait plus tard. Le docteur patientait à ses côtés, lui laissant le temps de prendre connaissance de ses alentours. Etait-ce de la politesse ou l'habitude d'être en contact avec des animaux qui faisaient agir Hannibal de la sorte? Will n'aurait su le dire, mais il appréciait le geste.  
Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à dégager assez de place pour qu'Hannibal referme la porte derrière lui.

_ Puis-je te dévêtir? demanda-t-il en avançant une main vers lui.  
_ Volontiers, merci Hannibal.

Le docteur acquiesça puis pencha légèrement la tête vers Will.

_ Inutile de me remercier Will. J'ai peur que si tu persistes, notre conversation de ce ne se résume à un échange de politesses.

Il ne put retenir une grimace.

_ En effet. Je me réserve toutefois le droit de te remercier avant de repartir.  
_ Très bien.

Will lança un petit sourire à Hannibal avant de retirer sa veste et la lui donner pour qu'il l'accroche dans un placard savamment dissimulé derrière une boiserie à scène de chasse finement ciselée.

Il patienta à son tour et se permit d'admirer le costume sur-mesure du docteur. Bien que le style en tartan ne soit pas de sa préférence, il ne pouvait nier qu'il allait parfaitement à Hannibal. Mais pour qui se prenait-il? Il n'allait pas se reconvertir dans la mode. Il détourna le regard et nota le reste du vestibule. Une volée de marches face à lui devaient mener au salon dont il apercevait le mur opposé, tandis que sur sa droite des escaliers menaient à l'étage.

L'instant d'après, Hannibal fit un geste ample de la main, indiquant à Will qu'il était invité à poursuivre sa découverte des lieux. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans un immense salon où un feu bienvenu ronronnait dans la cheminée. Will suivit son guide et pièce après pièce, il découvrit tout le rez-de-chaussée. Visiblement, les chambres et espaces plus privatives se trouvaient à l'étage mais comme Hannibal ne fit mine de lui montrer ces endroits, Will ne les mentionna pas.

_ C'est très impressionnant, commenta Will lorsqu'ils retournèrent au salon.  
_ Ce ne sont que des vieilleries dont j'ai hérité au décès de mes parents, expliqua Hannibal avec un petit sourire. J'ai surtout eu la chance de rencontrer une décoratrice d'intérieur qui a su mettre le lieu et les objets en valeur.

Will opina.

_ Il y a une redondance de scènes de chasse. Est-ce un hasard? demanda-t-il.  
_ Non, du tout. Ma famille a une longue tradition de chasse et je pense que c'est plus par nostalgie que j'ai préféré tout exposer plutôt que de laisser de tels objets prendre la poussière dans un garde-meuble.  
_ Honnêtement, je t'imagine mal vivre dans une maison Ikea, lança Will sur un ton ironique.  
_ Sous-entends-tu que je suis chez moi au milieu d'une décoration vieillotte? rétorqua Hannibal, ne cherchant pas à masquer son amusement.  
_ Plutôt que tu es atypique et que cet endroit est à ton image.  
_ Atypique.  
_ Tout à fait.  
_ Je me demande combien de vétérinaires tu as fréquenté pour avoir une telle idée de moi.

Will secoua la tête et baissa le regard. Hannibal choisit ce moment pour poser une main sur le bas du dos de Will et indiquer deux fauteuils, face à la cheminée, qui entouraient un vaste guéridon où reposait une assiette recouverte de serviettes. Ils s'y assirent.

_ Je pense que je vais repartir avec l'un des fauteuils, avertit Will d'un air conspirateur. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais posé mes fesses sur quelque chose d'aussi confortable!  
_ Ils sont traitres, approuva Hannibal. Je ne pourrais te dire combien de fois je me suis assoupi devant un bon feu, bien confortablement assis. Malheureusement, je pense qu'il s'agit là des derniers modèles existants. L'artisan est décédé il y a plus de dix ans maintenant et personne n'a jamais repris le flambeau.  
_ C'est bien dommage, répondit Will, peu sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire compte tenu qu'il ne connaissait pas le défunt.  
_ Réjouissons-nous plutôt que ses créations lui aient survécues, fit Hannibal, le visage tourné vers les bûches qui se consumaient lentement.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à observer le feu dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que Will ne se sente obligé de rectifier une de ses paroles.

_ Lorsque je disais que tu es atypique, expliqua-t-il, ce n'était nullement péjoratif.  
_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Will, l'interrompit Hannibal.

Will tourna brusquement la tête vers le docteur Lecter, sourcils froncés.

_ Je ne m'excuse pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Je voulais simplement te préciser que ce n'était pas un terme négatif ou utilisé à la légère.

Se rendant compte de son attitude, il baissa les yeux et reprit une contenance.

_ Je suis allé voir beaucoup de vétérinaires. Et lors de mes levées de fond, j'en ai rencontré bien d'autres. Le courant n'est jamais passé. Ils étaient plus soucieux de leur rentrée d'argent que du bien qu'ils pouvaient apporter à des animaux en détresse.

Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec un jeune diplômé. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué qu'il lui verserait une somme d'argent pour le chenil, mais qu'il ne voulait pas y être associé de près ou de loin. Bien évidemment Will ne pouvait compter sur lui pour s'occuper de la santé de ses chiens. Toutefois, il tenait à lui verser une subvention car le sort de ces pauvres bêtes lui tenait à cœur, lui avait-il dit en hochant la tête d'un air grave. Will s'était retenu de lui flanquer son poing sur le visage. Mais les temps étaient durs et Will avait ravalé sa fierté et accepté l'offre.

_ Je pensais qu'ils avaient choisi ce métier pour leur amour des animaux, mais il semblerait que des années d'études les aient changé en chef d'entreprise et qu'ils aient une certaine renommée à maintenir. Alors, forcément, rencontrer quelqu'un tel que toi m'a redonné confiance. D'où mon choix de terme: atypique.

Hannibal hocha lentement la tête.

_ Tu me vois désolé que mes confrères aient un tel comportement.

Will se contenta de hausser les épaules et reposa son regard sur Hannibal.

_ Je te remercie donc pour la description, poursuivit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je peux t'affirmer que je me soucie plus du destin de tes chiens que de celui de bon nombre d'êtres humains.

Will observa Hannibal légèrement plus attentivement. Il semblait honnête et s'il n'y avait qu'une once de vérité dans ses paroles, Hannibal se verrait propulsé dans le cercle très fermé des personnes que Will ne dédaignait pas. Il rendit son sourire au docteur puis retourna son attention vers le feu de cheminée, légèrement gêné d'être aussi confortable en sa présence qu'avec celle d'Alana.

_ Il me semble que tu m'as promis un dîner, lança-t-il au bout de quelques secondes d'un ton taquin qui ne trompait personne.  
_ En effet, répondit Hannibal, si tu veux bien patienter quelques instants.

Will hocha la tête et regarda Hannibal se mettre debout et partir en direction de la cuisine, la tête haute et la démarche assurée. Il se demanda dans quel genre d'environnement le docteur avait pu grandir pour avoir un tel maintien. Peut-être était-il un grand sportif à ses heures perdues? Ou recevait-il des cours de bienséance afin d'être un enfant modèle pour la haute société?

Will haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait le pourquoi du comment. Si l'homme face à lui était aussi passionné que lui sur la sauvegarde des canidés les plus en détresse alors il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il se promit de ne jamais essayer d'analyser Hannibal, tout comme il se l'était promis pour Alana et Jack. 

Hannibal revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant un large plateau entre ses mains. Il posa le tout sur une grande table qui se trouvait derrière les fauteuils.

_ Je te propose que nous prenions les amuse-bouches ici et passions à table lorsque tu te seras réchauffé.  
_ Excellente idée, répondit Will en réalisant qu'effectivement ses pieds étaient encore légèrement froids. 

Il allait devoir réparer sa voiture au plus tôt.  
Enfin Hannibal se présenta devant lui, une assiette dans une main et un verre de vin dans l'autre. Il les tendit à Will qui les prit et étudia le contenu du plat, étonné d'y trouver des petites boulettes qui semblaient frites, mais savamment arrangées avec de la verdure.

_ C'est très joli, fit Will en admirant la disposition des aliments.  
_ J'espère que ça te plaira, répondit Hannibal qui reprit place sur son fauteuil. Je te propose une déclinaison d’accras: morue, crevettes et malanga autour d’un rougail tomate citron vert accompagné d'un blanc sec d'Alsace.  
_ C'est très appétissant, complimenta Will d'une voix légèrement hésitante lorsqu'il réalisa que ses deux mains étaient occupées et qu'il n'avait aucune idée comment il pourrait goûter au plat.  
_ Tu peux poser ton verre ici, s'amusa le docteur qui avait saisi l'embarras de son hôte.

Il déposa son vin sur le guéridon et retira les serviettes. Il en tendit une à Will lorsqu'il eut une main libre puis une fourchette ridiculement petite. Il se retint de rouler des yeux. Pourquoi avoir des couverts plus petits lorsque ceux de taille normale faisaient tout à fait l'affaire? Ah, les gens riches, pensa-t-il en posant la serviette sur sa cuisse droite. Puis il piqua dans un accra avec la fourchette et la porta à ses lèvres. Il nota du coin de l'œil qu'Hannibal l'observait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-attentif. A peine avait-il commencé à mâcher que ses papilles furent submergées de sensations. Le subtil mélange d'épices, la plupart inconnues de Will, la texture et ce qu'il devinait être le poisson se combinaient pour donner un goût incroyable. Il avait déjà mangé des accras, quinze boulettes congelées pour deux dollars lors de promotions, et jamais elles ne lui avaient procurées de telles émotions.

_ Bois une gorgée de vin, l'invita Hannibal.

Il s'exécuta et se rendit compte à quel point un bon vin coordonné au plat exhaussait le goût en y rajoutant une agréable variation.

_ C'est absolument délicieux, convint Will après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Tu l'as fait toi-même?  
_ Naturellement, répondit Hannibal, sourcils levés comme si Will aurait dû s'y attendre.  
_ Naturellement, répéta Will. Tu es réellement un cuisinier hors pair.  
_ Je te remercie. J'espère que le reste du repas te plaira également.

Will acquiesça, certain que tout serait absolument exquis, puis il s'attaqua à un second accra qui révéla de nouveaux goûts. Probablement morue, se dit-il. Il alterna avec la salade, des légumes dont il ignorait l'existence, le vin, et lorsqu'il eut entièrement vidé son assiette, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore plus faim qu'à son arrivée et que tout ceci avait un goût de trop peu.

Enfin, Hannibal l'invita à passer dans la salle à manger, qu'il avait découverte un peu plus tôt. L'immense table ébène contrastait difficilement avec le marbre sombre et les murs recouverts de panneaux de bois de la même teinte. Le seul élément de décor plus coloré était un immense tableau dépeignant un cygne ainsi qu'une femme dévêtue. Will s'en détourna, peu attiré par le monde fermé des arts, puis s'assit à la place qu'Hannibal lui indiqua. Le service et la décoration de la table, entièrement de fleurs fraîches finement entrelacées dans des bois de cerfs, laissaient Will dubitatif. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté des personnes pouvant se permettre ce genre de fantaisies. Il appréciait toutefois l'effort que son hôte avait fourni pour mettre en valeur sa table et ses plats, puisque Will supposait que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait.

_ Tu reçois tous tes invités de la sorte? demanda-t-il plus pour la curiosité que pour une quelconque attitude sarcastique.  
_ A vrai dire, je reçois peu en tête-à-tête. Mais j'avoue aimer les festins. Il m'arrive donc régulièrement d'inviter de nombreux amis et confrères à ma table.  
_ Atypique, lança Will avec un sourire maintenant que le malentendu était dissipé. Soit tu convies tout le gratin de Baltimore, soit tu joues à l'ermite reclus?  
_ Je l'admets, mais dans de moindres proportions, admit Hannibal. C'est le prix de ma stabilité mentale, je le crains.

Will fronça les sourcils et le suivit du regard lorsqu'il déposa sur la table une nouvelle bouteille de vin, rouge celui-ci.

_ Ma position de vétérinaire au sein du gratin, telle que tu l'as mentionné, me force à maintenir une certaine clientèle. Je me dois d'entretenir un réseau si je ne veux pas la perdre.

Devant la mine renfrognée qu'affichait Will, Hannibal poursuivit son explication.

_ C'est un jeu auquel je me dois de participer. Je ne peux me permettre d'être un vétérinaire de campagne. Et même si mon but principal est le bien-être du monde animal, les factures, comme tu te doutes, ne se règlent pas toutes seules. Et avec un certain niveau social vient un certain tape-à-l'œil.

Will pouvait en effet comprendre. Il rassura Hannibal et lui assura que son opinion ne vacillerait pas. Après tout, comment pouvait-il penser moins du bon docteur? Entre les visites, les packs de nourriture et ce dîner qui s'annonçait fabuleux, Hannibal devenait plus un ami qu'une relation professionnelle. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait quelques temps que la limite s'était floutée.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi, Will. Je te propose que nous passions à la suite, qu'en dis-tu?  
_ J'en ai l'eau à la bouche!

Hannibal repartit en cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un immense plateau argenté qu'il déposa en bout de table. Il prit une assiette et la plaça devant Will à la manière des plus grands palaces parisiens. Will fut immédiatement intrigué par ce qu'il vit mais il n'osa questionner Hannibal, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait une explication sous peu.  
Hannibal mit l'autre assiette à sa place puis s'assit sur sa chaise.

_ Crabe en feuille de bananier, à la vapeur de cardamone, sauce orange et citron vert, annonça Hannibal lorsqu'il fut correctement installé.

Will ne put retenir son étonnement.

_ Tu as choisi le thème maritime? demanda-t-il.  
_ Plutôt une région. Les Caraïbes, expliqua Hannibal en souriant. Mais je te jure, Will. Aucun ne serait digne de ce nom sans viande.

Il leva les sourcils et appuya sa phrase d'un léger hochement de tête. Will se contenta d'acquiescer. Hannibal prit la bouteille de blanc et en versa dans les verres prévus à cet effet, puis ils portèrent un toast "à la bonne chair".  
Will observa Hannibal du coin de l'œil, détaillant la méthode pour ouvrir la feuille de bananier et exposer la chair du crabe. Imitant son hôte, il reposa le cure-dent sur le bord de l'assiette.

_ Il n'y a pas de protocole ici, Will, le rassura Hannibal qui s'était bien évidement rendu compte du manège de Will.  
_ Je doute que tu apprécies que je mette les pieds sur la table ou que je mange avec les doigts.

Hannibal resta un instant silencieux.

_ Mettre les pieds sur la table reviendrait à une provocation ou une vengeance. J'estime que nous sommes assez proches pour régler nos différents de manière plus civilisée.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Will puis garda le silence un instant.

_ Si tu es insatisfait de mes services en tant que vétérinaire, poursuivit-il d'un ton conspirateur, j'espère que tu préfèreras me menacer à l'arme blanche plutôt que de poser les pieds sur la table.

Will éclata de rire mais ne rata pas l'expression satisfaite d'Hannibal.

_ J'en prends bonne note! répondit Will en se saisissant de sa fourchette. Et en attendant!

Il agita le couvert puis en plongea l'extrémité dans le crabe avant de le porter à sa bouche. Exquis, bien naturellement.  
Will complimenta plusieurs fois les talents de cuisinier d'Hannibal. Le goût était tout aussi subtil que pour les accras. Il eut du mal à reconnaître le crabe mais avec toutes ces épices, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs assiettes, Will se proposa d'aider Hannibal à tout rapporter en cuisine mais ce dernier refusa.

_ C'est notre premier dîner en tête-à-tête, fit Hannibal en soulevant le plateau contenant verres, assiettes et couverts. La prochaine fois, tu seras le bienvenu en cuisine. Mais pour l'heure j'aimerais que tu profites du repas.  
_ Merci Hannibal, répondit Will avant de réaliser sa gaffe.

Hannibal se contenta de lui sourire puis s'en alla.  
Will patienta plusieurs minutes à observer la décoration avant que son hôte ne revienne avec le même plateau chargé d'autres mets. La scène se joua comme précédemment et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il s'assit qu'il annonça le contenu du plat.

_ Confit de gigot d’agneau parfumé au poivre, citron et gingembre, fondant d’aubergine.  
_ Ca a l'air succulent, admit Will en détaillant la viande ainsi que la présentation.  
_ La cuisson lente est l'une de mes spécialités, avoua Hannibal qui servait un vin rouge dans d'autres verres. J'ai dû longuement travailler l'animal avant d'obtenir ce résultat.  
_ J'imagine que ça demande beaucoup de patience.  
_ En effet, offrit le docteur, mais les efforts sont toujours récompensés, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Will acquiesça. Il pouvait établir un rapport entre la cuisson et la pêche à la mouche qu'il affectionnait tant. Il devait attendre parfois plusieurs heures avant qu'un saumon digne de ce nom ne morde à l'hameçon. Le tout était dans l'appât. Il devait attirer sa proie et pour ça, avoir un moral d'acier était primordial.  
Ils s'attaquèrent au plat et Will n'en laissa pas un morceau, sous le regard amusé d'Hannibal. Cependant Will soupçonna que son attachante attitude de plouc n'était pas ce qui semblait intéresser le docteur. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il mâchait alors qu'il ne faisait preuve que d'une relative politesse divertie quand il raclait son assiette trop bruyamment.  
Peut-être était-ce distrayant pour Hannibal de voir un pauvre tel que Will se régaler de plats goûteux et très certainement trop chers pour lui. Il préféra ne pas chercher la réponse, sachant que quelle qu'elle soit, il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il trouverait.  
Le dîner se poursuivit avec un granité d'ananas aux bananes flambées, puis ils repassèrent dans le salon où ils dégustèrent un rhum arrangé, à l'ananas lui aussi, devant le feu de cheminée. Hannibal y avait rajouté une bûche et la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce s'empara de Will. Soudain, il n'avait aucune envie de repartir. Pire! De devoir prendre sa voiture pourrie (il devait l'avouer) et rouler sur de la neige jusqu'à Wolf Trap. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix et seule la pensée de Winston et du chenil le poussa à demander un café serré à Hannibal avant de reprendre la route. Son hôte s'exécuta volontiers et lui servit le meilleur expresso auquel Will ait goûté. Parfait. Serré, fort, presque sirupeux, sans pour autant n'être qu'amertume. Il se demanda s'il y avait un domaine dans lequel Hannibal n'excellait pas. Il allait devoir le mettre à la pêche… ce serait intéressant.

_ C'est l'heure pour moi de te remercier chaleureusement, lança Will en se relevant, les joues légèrement rouges de l'action combinée du feu de cheminée et du rhum, et de me mettre en chemin.

Hannibal l'imita et l'accompagna jusqu'au vestibule. Will exprima sa reconnaissance et promit au docteur de l'inviter chez lui pour un dîner plus à sa hauteur qu'un simple saumon à la crème.

_ Quoi que tu fasses, Will, fit Hannibal en lui tendant sa veste, je te fais entièrement confiance.

Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le docteur se montrait bien trop avenant avec lui pour qu'il sache que répondre sans paraître rustre ou stupide. Il opina et revêtit ses vêtements avec hâte.  
Hannibal resta silencieux et lorsque Will fut enfin prêt pour affronter les éléments, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tous deux purent admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. D'énormes flocons descendaient doucement jusqu'à s'agglutiner à l'épais manteau neigeux. Un silence assourdissant pesait sur Baltimore.  
Will resta bouche bée. Combien de temps était-il resté chez Hannibal pour qu'il y ait autant de neige? Il lança un regard vers sa voiture qui était quasiment recouverte. Il devait bien y avoir soixante centimètres au sol. Impossible dans des conditions pareilles de reprendre la route. Il se tourna vers Hannibal qui était resté étrangement silencieux à ses côtés et se figea. Hannibal affichait un petit sourire satisfait.

_ Magnifique, souffla-t-il.

Probablement avait-il senti le regard de Will sur lui et se sentait obligé de commenter.

_ Bien évidemment, tu restes dormir, poursuivit Hannibal sans se détourner des flocons. Il est hors de question que tu roules avec cette neige.

Will se retourna vers la blancheur immaculée qui s'étalait devant eux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et c'était avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'étrange anticipation qu'il accepta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous!   
> Vous n'y croyiez plus? Moi non plus! Après un an de syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler le nouveau chapitre. Je tenais donc à m'excuser platement pour ce retard et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!  
> Merci à [Jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere) d'avoir relu et corrigé le texte mais aussi pour m'avoir motivé et redonné envie d'écrire.  
> Et pour finir, si vous me suivez encore et que cette histoire vous intéresse toujours, soyez assuré que je ne laisse pas d'histoire en WIP. Je la finirai! Quoi qu'il arrive!
> 
> Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo <3 ou même un commentaire. Merci à vous!


End file.
